The Tales of Camelot
by CrazedFangirl1928
Summary: A collection of ones shots based off of BBC's Merlin. None are related. Please feel free to leave requests in reviews, it's very appreciated! No flames, please.
1. Return of The King

**Authors Note:** I am always happy for requests for a oneshot in the reviews! Please only nice comments. And please no SOPA crap, either. No one wants to here that. This story is just a collection of one shots, non of them are related.

**Summery: **In this story, Arthur returns to Albania, now called England, in the 21st century.

**I own nothing of Merlin, I am just a huge fan of the show. **

**Return of the King**

It had been more than a thousand years since the great king of Camelot was killed. Merlin, the faithful friend he had always been, never strayed from Albania, now renamed England, waiting for the ''Once and Future King's" return. The warlock would wait there forever for Arthur. Sometimes **Merilin** thought the immortality that came with his inherited title of dragonlord was too much to bear. In this 'Great Britain', Merlin looked like nothing more then an old man, with long white hair and beard to match.

All these years he still wore the same old raggedy brown pants, red shirt, and blue neckerchief. His pricing eyes his friend recognized him by were as blue as ever. Yes, he'd had to replace them several times and chose more modern versions, but it still reminded him of his home all that time ago. After all, he promised Arthur he wouldn't change. But no one in this land would ever suspect this feeble old man to have the power he did. Sometimes, when children would come near him, or town drunks, Merlin would do small little acts of magic when no one else was looking to give the both of them entertainment, knowing they would never be believed of the old man with magic.

Merlin sat by the lake of Avalon as he did every day, until the blue sky faded to hues of orange and purple. Every day he'd sit by the water where Arthur was laid to rest, waiting for his king to return. The warlock had never felt as powerless as as he did when his magic couldn't even save the life of his best friend. When Merlin returned to his cottage in the lake's woods he dreamed of the Great Dragon, Kilgaraah, and the conversation they had over Arthur's body. "I can't lose him!" He'd screamed, voice so raw from tears in hurt.

But the last dragon's booming voice was as steady as when he had first told Merlin of Arthur's destiny to bring magic back Albania. "Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock-the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."

Arthur will rise again. . . he had to keep hold of that to keep going. Merlin awoke with tears on his frail face. He turned on his radio for the news, and it was all awful. Bombings and shootings and death. A terrorist group was discovered to be trying to take England.

If Arthur didn't return soon, Merlin had little faith he would and England would surely fall. When he returned to the lake like always, something was different. There were crowds of people, huddled around an area of the grass. A body, Merlin realized. A man tried to keep the elderly warlock away from the scene but he was stronger than they thought.

The first thing Merlin saw when he made it to the crowd was a red cape with a golden dragon on the corner. His breath caught in his throat. The Pendragon crest. Merlin had waited more than a thousand years for this moment. Arthur had returned.

"The body just washed up this morning, the man doesn't seem to be conscious, but is conformed alive-" A news reporter? Really? He was going to give them a piece of his mind when Arthur, still dressed in his chain mail and armor, gave a shuddering breath and opened his bright blue eyes. The king looked around, panicked, until he found Merlin's bright blue eyes, and recognized him from all those times he made potions to make himself age.

"Merlin?" Confusion was passed as joy overtook Arthur's face. "Took you long enough, prat. This worlds been flushing down the toilet, and you've been taking yourself a right long nap." Though Merlin said harsh words and bickered just like they always had, he had a smile on his face.

Arthur got up, swept past the swarm of confused people, and smiled at Merlin's side. "Merlin! You let yourself get to old." But his joy quickly melted away and his eyes darkened as Arthur leaned close and quietly said "I remember everything Merlin." The warlocks eyes burned inside his head. His heart sank like a stone. But his friend leaned in and hugged him as he whispered, "thank you," repeating his finale words before death. Somehow, Merlin knew it would all be okay.


	2. Telling All

**Authors Note: **I am always happy for requests, please send in requests for next chapters! Please no flames.

**Summery: **When Merlin falls out of a tree in a bandit attack, he has no memories and tells maybe a little too much.

**I own nothing of Merlin, I am just a huge fan of the show.**

**Telling All**

The bandits attacked when they were on their usual **hunting** trip. Though the knights of Camelot were the best in all the five kingdoms, they were greatly outnumbered. So Merlin, since he was absolute rubbish with weaponry, his in a tree to do his magic in secret. Within minutes, the fight was over with the knights victorious once more. But one black clothed villain escaped, and went aft the raven haired boy he saw using unbelievable magic.

The bandit reached his sword up and cut the branch the warlock was perched on. With a scream Merlin fell from the tall pine. Arthur, who since noticing his friend hadn't been present after the fight, was all to familiar to his manservant's screams. The king ran to the scene and pulled out his sword. When he saw the bandit pull a dagger to his unconscious friend, he immediately ran him through with his sword and came to the aid of the young man.

"Merlin…come on, Merlin." Arthur gently shook Merlin, worried that he still had not awoken. Merlin's eyes were closed, his head laid on a jagged rock where it had fallen on during the fall. There was more blood than any of the nights would have liked from their friend. But when Merlin opened his blue eyes they were all relieved until confusion swept over his face.

Merlin's voice became a terrified whisper. "Who are you people?" All Merlin saw were knights of Camelot, and thought his magic had been exposed. Gwain, who next to Arthur had been the young serving boy's closest friend, chuckled. "Come on, Merlin. Don't play tricks." But when Merlin just seemed to get more confused and frightened, Arthur realized.

"You really don't remember anything, do you? Come on, we'll go back home and have Giaus take a look at you." Still skeptical, Merlin got back on his horse, seeing he had no other option as they seemed willing to force him if he refused. He rode with them for several minutes with the Knights and King before gasping in pain and holding his head. They all stopped their horses and helped Merlin get off his horse to sit on some nearby logs.

"A…a girl," Merlin whispered shakily. "I think I remember a girl." Arthur tried to push him to remember more, hoping more memories would follow. "What girl Merlin. Tell us what you remember." The dark haired man closed his eyes and began to talk.

"She was young, around my age it seemed. She was beautiful, even though her hair was knotted and her clothes were torn. Her eyes were such a warm brown, but she was so sad. People were after her, I had to hid her. I … I think I loved her." This brought them all up short. Merlin was in love? How had they not known?

Merlin's eyebrows squinted as he concentrated on remembering. "Freya. That was her name. She…she died. Right in my arms. A knight's sword dealt her a mortal blow. She lasted just enough to get away, back to me and to a lake. I gave her a funeral.

"They though Freya was a monster. She'd been cursed to turn to a beast at midnight and kill someone every night." Arthur's blood went cold as he remembered the creature he'd slain. He was the murderer of his best friend's love. There was a silence before Merlin continued with a new memory, his eyes still scrunched in concentration.

"I remember a dragon. A great, big, golden dragon. It's advice was pretty vague and useless sometimes, but overall pretty good I guess. Told me of my destiny. Something about, uniting the land, and protect…someone… who is such a prat sometimes and make them King. I can't remember their face." Arthur and his friends smiled at his nickname for the King, but bit their tongues at the dragon mentions, so he could continue.

"I had to let the dragon go, and it attacked the kingdom." Eyes widened at the fact merlin was to blame for the dragon attack. "He wouldn't help save my mother otherwise. She would have died." Night was falling, and Merlin remembered no more, so they set up came for the night.

No one told Merlin anything more about them, to see what else he'd reveal not knowing it was in front of the people in the stories. It was during dinner when the magician remembered more. He interrupted the Knights laughter with a groan. When they looked up they saw a tear fall down Merlin's face. "My father…"

Arthur looked at his friend, face contorted in confusion. Last he knew, Merlin never knew his father. "My father, I never knew him and when I met him, he died the da after, protecting me. He was a dragon lord, the title passed to me. I couldn't tell anyone, though, so I couldn't mourn him."

All of Merlin's friends left him to mourn, but then he looked up, his eyes darkened. He spoke in such an ominous voice it couldn't be his. "I have a secret. I'll be executed if the king finds out." At this, their ears perked, especially Arthur, said King.

"I've never done anything bad, but I'll be killed. I was just born like this but it won't matter. I don't remember you people, but I feel I can trust you. Will you keep my secret?" Merlin's eyes opened and he stared at the group of Camelot's finest. Arthur's heart stopped as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and shapes appeared in the embers of the burning fire.

"I have magic."


	3. Poison

**Authors Note:** I am always happy for requests for a oneshot in the reviews! Please only nice comments. And please no SOPA crap, either. No one wants to here that. This story is just a collection of one shots, non of them are related.

**Summery: **When Merlin gets stabbed in the back with a poisoned knife, the results are not good.

**Poison**

A tear fell down Merlin's pale face. He felt the thin scar on his spine absentmindedly. The angry red slash still cause him pain though it had been a week. A pain slowly coursing through his body, so painfully that he'd gone to ask his Uncle. Merlin looked at Giaus, trying to memorize the face that was like a father to him these past years.

"How long do I have?" The young man couldn't keep the tremble from his voice. The physician looked at him sadly. "It's gone so long undetected. Maybe a day or two. The weeks end at most. I'm so sorry Merlin. It's protected by enchantment. Not even your magic could stop it."

It was all the warlock could do to nod his head as his eyes stared ahead, unfocused, trying not to think of it all. His destiny was to protect Arthur. To be the best warlock to ever walk the Earth. What was the point of his power if he let himself be stabbed by a knife, and be unable to save himself from the poison it was laced with?

"I've got to get the King's breakfast." Merlin couldn't meet Giaus's eyes as he walked out the door. After a while, while Merlin was putting on Arthur's armor, the king decided to confront his manservant about how strange he'd been acting all morning.

"Merlin," Arthur inquired. "Are you alright?" "Yes, you prat, I'm fine." It didn't fail to catch Arthur's eye that his best friend seemed more irritable than usual and that he wouldn't meet his eyes. The man pressed on. "Merlin are you sure you're-"

Merlin whirled around to face Arthur, his face red. "I'm fine just leave me alone!" After screaming, Merlin stormed out and slammed the door, eyes glossy. How could he tell his best friend he was dying and nothing could be done? Arthur, despite the recent outburst, went to go out and search for Merlin. Something was obviously very wrong.

Not five minutes after his departure Arthur heard a strangled sound, something between a son and a shout, and ran in the direction. Merlin sat at the bottom of a staircase, with his head in his hands. It was obvious he had fallen. Arthur ran to his friend's side. "Merlin are you alright? What happened?"

Merlin looked up at the blonde. "I fell, clotpole." Arthur wondered if Merlin had always been this irritable. "Come on, Merlin. Let's take you to Giaus, see if you are alright." He pulled at the raven haired boy's hand, but Merlin didn't move.

"Well come on, Merlin. We haven't got all day to sit around." The fear was evident in Merlin's blue eyes. "Arthur," he said shakily. "I can't… I can't move my legs." Arthur tried to ignore his own fear and panic, and picked up the lanky man, running to the court physician.

When he got there, the old man made Arthur leave at once when Merlin was settled, saying the servant didn't want his friend to know. As soon as the king was gone, Giaus walked over to the paralyzed boy and held him in a tight embrace. "My boy…" Merlin sniffled.

For two more days, more than expected, Merlin laid in his bed looking out his window at the beautiful scenery of Camelot, while getting many visits from the Knights and Gwen, Gwain and Arthur most of all. On the third day, it was obvious it would be his last, and Arthur and all Merlin's friends were summoned and were spoken to one by one.

Arthur went to Merlin's room as Gwain walked out, wiping his eyes. Merlin had his back to him and his shirt had ridden up enough to show the red welt on his back, the veins surrounding it purple. Arthur took a sharp gasp as he realized it was poison taking his friend's life and Merlin rolled back over at the sound.

"Merlin…" Arthur couldn't help the tears in his eyes. Merlin's breath was labored. "I don't have long Arthur, but I just want to say… thank you. For being a great friend and such a good King. You must keep being so great, for everyone. Unite Albion. Marry Gwen. Live to be the legend you can be. Arthur… be great." Arthur couldn't stop the tears as he held Merlin's hand as the life fled his body.


	4. Ghost

**I do not own Merlin. **

**Ghost**

**Summary: **Tragedy strikes deep in the heart of Camelot after a noble visits.

Ghost (Merlin)

Arthur sat in his chambers, telling the guards to allow no one in. He needed to be alone. The king looked out his window at the bountiful kingdom with his eyes rimmed with red. He bitterly though that the colors were too bright, the sun too yellow, the sky too blue. It should all be dreary and grey. In his hand was a familiar blue cloth, drenched in dried blood.

Arthur's throat tightened and his eyes squeezed shut, trying not to cry. Such a horrible death for such an innocent, pure hearted man. Not being able to bear the loss any longer the king jerked his blinds shut and went to bed, the grief exhausting him.

But even the once and future king could not keep the memories at bay. He relived the exact moments his life just became torture. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted at his Knights to get Giaus. Merlin had been missing for a few days after a new king had visited. He was so crude and treated servants lower than dirt but the alliance was needed. Arthur never thought this would happen.

They'd found him, deep in the castle tunnels. He was bruised and bloody, hair matted and clothes torn. Several bones were broken according to Giaus. Merlin was still smiling and joking with Arthur and his round table Knights. But whenever he laughed or tried to move he'd let out a sharp gasp and grimace.

They all hated seeing such a pure person suffering like Merlin was, Arthur especially. Giaus called Arthur over, saying he needed help creating a potion to help the pain. But as soon as the two were out of hearing range, Giaus pulled Arthur closer to him and whispered. "He doesn't have much time Arthur. A shard of his broken rib seems to have punctured a lung. It cannot be fixed, your majesty. I just thought you should know, to prepare yourselves and the others."

At that exact moment, Arthurs legs gave out. He didn't cry, no, he didn't want it to be real and crying would make it so. He just sat there with his head in his hands. But suddenly he jumped up and went back to Merlin's side without another word to the old physician. He sat there just watching his best friend and tries to enjoy the moments and not think about death.

The king realized the Knights he brought we all Merlin's friends as well. "Gwain," Arthur called out. "Get the others and bring them over here. We make camp here tonight and we ought to make soup." Gwaine was skeptical, but did as he was told, bringing the others over by the pots and food they brought on their hunt. It would never take all of them just to make some soup.

When they rounded the corner, Arthur stopped walking. He leaned against the stone wall and out his head in his hands. "Giaus…he told me that noth-"

Gwaine cut him off with a sharp exhale of breath, voice dangerously low. "Don't you dare tell me he's…that Merlin… is just going to die, he…" Gwaine's pain was understandable Merlin was his best friend, gave him this new life. Gwaine covered his eyes with a hand and calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm not going to spend Merlin's short time left with you, are you princess? How long does he even have?"

Arthur sighed. "Dawn at latest." He could just barely choke out the words. The grief was prominent on all the other Knights faces through their attempts to cover it. When they got back, Merlin's head was still layed back, propped up by Arthur's folded cape. Giaus had bandaged him up but there was still nothing more the old physician could do for his ward other than give him a mixture of herbs to help with the pain.

Arthur and Gwaine, respectively, took to sitting down on either side of Merlin while some broth was cooking for Merlin. No one else had an appetite. Merlin suddenly looked up at Arthur. "I'm not really an idiot you know, I mean seem it but I'm not. So tell me, how bad is it?"

Arthur looked down on his best friend, knowing that Merlin would want to know his time was coming. "You won't last the next day. Merlin, I'm so sorry. If I had just kept you closer, wouldn't have let that horrid man near you, you wouldn't even be-"

"Arthur, enough. It's not your fault. Maybe this was just fate. Remember when I told you to trust me? You'll need to do that again. Just trust me when I say don't blame yourself. I'm okay with this, really.

"And Gwaine, you too. Perceval, don't let Gwaine drink himself to dust. I'm serious Gwaine. No ale!" The knight chuckled through sorrow. A tear slide down Gwaine's cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

"There were always worse ways to go. Could've been poisoned. Again. People do seem quite fond of that method, don't they." He looked up at Arthur. "Like I told you long ago. I'm always glad to be your servant until the day–"

A spurt of coughing cut off Merlin's words. Arthur leaned forward worriedly and grasped Merlin's hand. Blood splattered from Merlin's mouth and dribbled onto the blue neckerchief below his chin. Suddenly Merlin started shaking violently and clenched his had holding Arthur's.

Merlin's bright eyes were no longer visible as they rolled back into his skull. Giaus came over and shoved some of the Knights away to turn Merlin onto his side as he wretched more of the red substance. Giaus worked furiously but in a matter of minutes the young serving boy's body no longer shook and the hand holding Arthur's went limp.

Giaus stepped away and sat on a nearby rock, wiping at his tired eyes. Arthur immediately neared his head on Merlin's chest, praying that he would hear a heartbeat or feel breath or something just not the hollow echoing he was greeted with. He started to cry silently, keeping his forehead pressed to Merlin's still chest, but it soon turned to chocked sobs.

In that moment all other knew. The manservant they had all come to love was gone. Gwaine took his sword from his hip and threw it at the ground, eyes glistening. The knight turned to the wall behind him and began punching it, with all his might until his knuckles bled and Percival has to walk over and put his big arms around the man's torso.

The drunkard crumpled in his friend's arms. Leon just hung his head. Gwaine and Arthur could be heard sobbing all through the tunnel system. More Knights came and stopped cold at the sight of a still, pale, bloody Merlin and the mourning Knights. Arthur ordered them to prepare a funeral of honor for the you he man.

Gwaine let no one carry his friend, not even Arthur. So he cradled the broken, red body of their friend. Gwaine had said that on trips he'd seen a beautiful lake, and heard Merlin talk about it in his sleep sometimes on quests and thought he should be set to rest there. So they all followed suit as they carried Merlin's body to the lake of Avalon.

On the way there, Gwen saw the trail of dreadful Knights and moved to be closer to her husband. But as she got closer, the queen caught site her friend's body. Arthur moved over as she began to sink to her knees and supported Gwen as she began to scream and cry.

Still sobbing, she made way with Arthur to the lake of Avalon. Arthur hadn't said a word to anybody after he watched Merlin's body burn in the lake, and just made straight way to the castle afterwards. The king shut himself in his rooms and hadn't gotten out since.

Arthur shot up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. All of his dreams now consisted of the blue eyes, black haired man who had stuck with him through so much. Arthur went to his desk, not even bothering to get dressed, and opened a drawer full of letters from his servant. He'd always kept them all, just in case. All of the letter saying when he'd be back from visiting his mother, how he'd be a few days longer, or how he got delayed helping out someone by the road.

Reading all the letters, Arthur could just pretend, even if he could only fool himself a short while that Merlin was just in a trip, and he would return. Arthur could stare at the neat handwriting, at Merlin's looped signature. His thoughts were interrupted when his chamber doors slammed open.

"Arthur Pendragon you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Gwen burst into the room hollering, his wife's voice thick with emotion. Are just stared tiredly at her. "You think he would want you to just sit here and mope while the kingdom is without King?

"Even Gwaine has not set foot into the tavern. But Mer-" Gwen paused the loss too heavy to say his name. "He would want you to be the great King he knew you to be. You owe him that much after all he's done to make sure you got where you are now."

With a tear stained face, Guinevere looked at Arthur for a long time before realizing it was fruitless to expect sudden change. The queen spun on her heel and slammed the door on her way out. Arthur had his head laying in his hands, knowing Guinevere was right, when he heard a creak.

"She's right you know. It's only been a week and you're still locked up in here. And what did I say about you not replacing me with a bootlicker. I mean honestly, George?"

Arthur peered up and saw quite a sight. Merlin stood before him, clothes no longer torn or bloody. He had the same blueish tint to him as Uther had when they brought him back with the horn. "Merlin…what?"

The young boy sighed and took a seat next to Arthur's desk. "Well, I've got a destiny to complain don't I? I've got to keep yours royal prattishness safe, don't I? You know, when they say you can't escape destiny they really mean it."

Arthur felt a sob of pure relief and went over to hug his friend. He and Merlin were going to have a long chat about explaining things.


	5. Nightmares

**Title: **Nightmares

**Summery: **Merlin has a nightmare while on a hunt with the Knights.

**I own nothing. *sobs at lack of reincarnation show***

Merlin always hated hunting trips. But he had never known the hatred of trekking through the vast forest when he hadn't properly slept for a week. But it's not like Arthur would let him stay behind, nor would Merlin want to. It's not that the king didn't care about his manservant it was just that the man noticed about as many things as a bright wall sometimes.

So the young man was grateful when the Knights were ready to make camp for the night. He did his usual duties of getting firewood and making food and such for all the other Knights and Arthur. Merlin was flat out exhausted, doing his work sluggishly, noticeable to even Arthur. He wasn't even halfway done with his stew before he set down the bowl and promptly passed out.

Gwaine chuckled as his friend began to snore lightly, smiling softly at the seen before he saw Arthur doing the same. No one dare wake the serving boy to clean the pots. They all talked quietly, exchanging stories and laughing at Merlin, who had drool running down the corner of his mouth.

But soon all talking seized to a halt as Merlin began to squirm and all began with a few incoherent whispers, but then he began to squirm and his eyes scrunched up together. A sheen lair of sweat covered his forehead.

Merlin's dream was hell. He'd been having the nightmares for about a week now but hoped that with all the Knights around his fears would vanish. All his loved ones, Freya, Will, his father, Lancelot, all of those he lost ties to their own pyre. All his lost loved ones burned for his mistakes, them suffering for him all over again. He tried to run to them, to free them from the flames, but he couldn't move his arm or legs as he was tied to his own. All the other people in his life were at the front of the mob. Arthur, Giaus, Gwen, and Gwaine held torches and lit the wood to the stacks.

Merlin cried and yelled as their screams rang out. Meanwhile Arthur kept talking over the shrill screams and crackle of firewood.

"This is all your fault. You dragged them all into this. You could have saved them."

Gwen just glared at his while Giaus just gave him a shake of his head that made his insides burn with guilt. He could only sob and scream with them as Gwaine did the honors of throwing the torch to light his pyre. The heat began to nip at his feet before shooting up his legs and spreading across his arms and torso.

Arthur crept closer to Merlin, debating if he should wake him up from his nightmare or let the sleep deprived man remain that way. Suddenly Merlin started to scream.

"No.…no no no.… stop it! Stop it, no! Father, father no!"

Arthur just sat in shock. He wanted to help Merlin, free him from the dark dream's clutches, but now the confusion stopped him short.

"I'm sorry! Stop it! Stop it! I'm so, so, sorry! Please, please. I should have saved you. I…should have saved…you."

He chocked out the words between sobs. Arthur realized the dream was truly awful, and he needed to wake Merlin, now, when he started to scream in anguish. He shook Merlin's shoulder, and called his name, but he wouldn't wake. He just sat there screaming bloody murder. Arthur was not aware of all the other Knights closing in around the warlock, until Gwaine came up and patted Merlin on the face, calling to him along with Arthur when Merlin suddenly shot up.

He was gasping with his eyes rimmed red. Merlin looked around the circle of all his friends, and started to get less frantic. Without warning Merlin lounged at Arthur, the closest to him, and buried his head in his best friend's shoulder as he sobbed. Arthur's eyes got wide, as he awkwardly wound his arms around Merlin's lanky form.

"I'm…sorry." Merlin spoke the words again, voice raw. Arthur didn't know who he was apologizing to. "Merlin…what happened?"

"Just a bad dream is all. Been having them a while. Will, my father, Lancelot,…all being burned at a pyre. Me too. And you…you kept yelling at me…Gwaine lit the fire…"

It was still hard for Merlin to Mention Freya. At their mention in the story, both men started to soothe Merlin, feeling unbearable guilt. Why would Merlin dream of such a horrible deed of them. To be honest, Merlin didn't know why he was telling all this, wether for the relief or because of pure exhaustion.

"But it's all my fault. They're all dead...all dead because of me...they're all...they're all..." Merlin sobbed again, wracking his small frame as Arthur lulled him back to sleep. It was the first night in a while Merlin had a dreamless, peaceful sleep as Arthur lay by him. None of Knights ever mentioned it again.


	6. Voice of the Warlock

**I own nothing. I assure you if I did, MERLIN WOULDNT BE WAITIN THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR ARTHUR. Anyway...**

**Title: **Voice of the Warlock

**Summery: **Merlin is held knife point by bandits and bad things happen.

In hindsight, they really should change up the hunting trail once in a while. For the umpteenth time someone chose to attack the group of knights and Arthur. But this time there were too many bandits. It was a large group of near 30 men.

The fight was 3 to 1, but luckily the Knights were highly skilled and Percival alone took down 5 in the first ten minutes, before his leg was slashed and he fell. The bandit laughed manically as he brought his sword down for the kill. Percival would have been killed if Gwaine had not stabbed the attacker in the back.

Eliyan was struggling but holding his own as he fought back to back with Leon, a circle of men surrounding them but falling one by one. Arthur meanwhile had finished the herd of men that stormed him. He was covered in cuts but nothing fatal. Arthur was about to stab the last of the men attacking him when a voice rang out.

"I'd drop your swords if I were you."

Arthur turned his head toward the voice where a few hundred feet away, a man was holding down Merlin's shoulders as another, the speaker, held a jagged dagger to his throat. Fear was hardly seen in Merlin's eyes, though, Arthur noticed.

Immediately Gwaine through down his sword. Wasting no time, the remaining men swarmed him and dragged him off and locked him into a nearby cage on wheels.

"Now let me explain. I've been watching you lot for weeks now. I've seen how fond you're of of this young fellow here. I don't mean for those carts to look unfriendly. Just want to get some...information about the castle entryways. I expect to get what I want or you'll see what your friend's dead body looks like."

When no one moved, the grubby man dug the knife into Merlin's neck, deep enough to draw blood. Merlin grunted through clenched teeth as drops of crimson splattered from his neck to the forest floor. Immediately, Arthur started lowering Excalibur to the ground.

Merlin saw this and immediately was frustrated the dollop head would be stupid enough to give up Camelot's information for his life. "Arthur, don't-" Merlin tried to talk over the sound of swords and grunts from the forest, but with the slash in his throat it came out raspy and painful.

"Please, don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this, just let him go." Arthur could do nothing but plead at this point. He just had to keep Merlin alive.

Arthur felt anger swell like a ballon inside his chest as he watched the grubby man moved the knife an inch away as he punched the young man across the face. Deep in the woods, Gwaine felt the same, watching through the shrubs. As Merlin talked raspy, he realized something happened and fought against his captors.

Gwaine took the moment where the bandit had Merlin on the ground screaming at him, with his back to the bushes Gwaine hid in, to throw a knife he picked up from the men who brought him to the cage and kill the remaining bandit.

Arthur ran forward once he saw Gwaine run from the bushes and fell at Merlin's side, picking him up like a child and ordering his Knights to fetch the horses and gather everything as he ran back to Camelot to get Merlin properly treated by Giaus.

Along the way Merlin started spitting up blood and coughing so his body jerked around in Arthur's arms. Arthur tried to sooth him but comfort wasn't exactly his expertise. Just before they reached Camelot, Merlin slumped forward, unconscious, his slit throat though shallow still dribbling blood.

"Giaus! Help!" Arthur shouted frantically as they reached the physician chambers. Giaus cleared off a cot and looked worriedly at his ward.

"What happened?"

Arthur decided to give the short explanation of "Bandits." For hours on end, Arthur and the rest of his Knights waited outside the chamber doors as Giaus worked on Merlin. When Giaus finally stepped out the doors, Arthur and the others stood up immediately.

"He'll be fine. He just woke up, but he hasn't talked yet. You could all go in and see Merlin now, if you'd like." Giaus's words came with a wash of relief over the King to know his best friend would live through this.

The guilt ate at Arthur's heart as he saw Merlin, laying pitifully on the cot, blood stained his lips and a bandage around his neck. Arthur's throat burned at his inability to protect his best friend.

"Merlin, it's okay now. Please, Merlin. Just try to talk. I need to know that you can talk please." Arthur watched as Merlin moved his mouth, trying to form words, but couldn't. The king felt tears prick his eyes. "God, Merlin. Please. I am so sorry."

Giaus interjected and tried to comfort the both of them. "Merlin will be able to speak again with time, but his voice may be sore. It won't sound like Merlin for quite a while I assume." So every hour, Arthur made time for visits, and each time tested Merlin's speech.

And each time, Merlin would just roll his eyes before trying but eventually shake his head. On the second day after the throat slash, Arthur started to lose hope and while on a visit to Merlin, he lowered his head to hid his face and once again began to profusely apologize.

Merlin, not at all blaming Arthur, was starting to get fed up with the King's self loathing. "Arthur, you-" he spoke quite forcefully and croaky, before quickly shutting his face with his hands over his lips, eyes wide. Arthur's eyes, too, widened as he lifted up his blond head.

"What was that?" Merlin just stared at him. "Merlin, you spoke!" Arthur was so excited as a grin split through his face before realization dawned on him. "Merlin…why does your voice resemble that of Dragoon, the sorcerer?" Arthur's eyes narrowed as Merlin just stared up at him.

"Well, eh, it's kind of a funny story…" Arthur just crossed his arms. Merlin sighed, and took pauses before talking quickly, but not quick enough where Arthur wouldn't hear. "Well, people tend to sound like themselves, don't they. Even their…potion aged selves…"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin shrunk in fear as Arthur got angry. "So you've had magic…and let yourself get your throat slit! Merlin you're more of an idiot than I thought! Staying in Camelot? My father could have found you out!"

Merlin just chuckled. "Well, considering chances were one of the Knights at least would have wanted me killed so there would have been no point. I'd be killed anyway."

Arthur then just began to laugh, shocking the young warlock. "All those times you said you were a sorcerer and I never believed it…" Merlin joined his friend in a fit of laughter, Arthur finally realizing how oblivious he'd been these past years. And Merlin knew that Arthur would keep his secret until the time was right.


	7. The Hunter and the Mandrake

**Title**: The Hunter and the Mandrake

**Summery**: A witch finder comes to camelot with a mandrake that can be heard by all with magic.

**I wish I did, but I own nothing.**

Merlin's world came crashing down when another witch finder came to present his methods to King Uther. Since the harsh war of magicians began, bogus witch finder would appear every other week to present their work to Camelot's King for rewards of gold. Except this witch finder was not as such.

"Arthur, why don't you send your manservant to accompany Sir Madigan to settle in his chambers." Uther didn't even bother to spare a glance at Merlin before Arthur reluctantly sent his friend off to get the other man's bags. Thankfully for Merlin, he really had been over worked by that prat he thought on grudgingly, the witch hunter only had a single bag with him.

As they reached the rooms, far into the castle, Merlin tripped on the stairs and Sir Madigan's contents spilled open into the floor. Merlin froze in his hustle to gather the items when he noticed a plant dripping goo into his luggage. Merlin would never forget such a horrid creation and he'd recognize its shape anywhere.

This witch finder had a mandrake with him. The thought that this might be a legitimate witch finder that could easily find him out chilled Merlin to the bone. Pretending he didn't see the horrid root inside Madigan's belongings, Merlin handed the bag back with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry, sir. I can be a bit clumsy." The Hunter just stared at him skeptically without a word and shut the door on the warlocks face. Later that day, Arthur walked in on Merlin cleaning the Knights' boots.

"Merlin, Sir Madigan has requested that all castle staff join in the council chambers." Merlin sighed nervously, knowing that the witch finder could only have one purpose to need all royal family workers in there. "Well, with all the work you assigned me I think I'll have to take a pass. All these boots, sire. They must be expertly polished."

"Well seems as though you love polishing so much, I'll give you some armor to do as well after the ceremony. If I have to suffer through it, so do you Merlin." Arthur smirked at his friend's audible groan. When they made it to the hall, Arthur and Merlin went to go stand by Gwen and Uther, Arthur in the throne by his father and Gwen and Merlin standing behind the golden seats.

"Now, time to begin," Sir Madigan called out, holding up the dripping mandrake. "I picked this up off of an old witch hunter. This is a mandrake root, as some may know. It is mixed with tears when brewed, and whoever's tears it was hears excruciating screaming in their mind. But this one here was made with dragon tears, so all in the area with magic hear it's cries.

"I have heard many stories of miraculous things happening given brief explanations when to an expert hunter it is obviously magic. Prisoners escaping lockdown, for example. And it all happens in the castle or to the royal family. There is only one explanation, that there is someone in this castle is a sorcerer." At his words, Merlin froze and Arthur spoke out.

"Impossible. I think I'd know if staff workers had magic." Uther held a hand to his son and nodded at Sir Madigan to continue. "Whoever feels the excruciating pain has magic, so everyone keep a close eye on those around you." With those final words, Madigan took a dagger and stabbed at the mandrake.

A high pitch scream pierced through Merlin's skull and he felt as high a sword pierced him. He let out a grunt and had to bite his tongue. But then when no one else fell, Madigan twisted the knife and Merlin couldn't stop the scream as his pain multiplied a tenfold.

Merlin fell to his knees as Gwen went down with him holding his shoulders as he shook in pain. Arthur moved to join him, but Uther held him back with a look of disgust at Merlin. "So we have found our traitor."

Madigan smirked. "It appears so, sire. Now tell me Merlin. What is your Druid name." When Merlin didn't answer, the hunter twisted the dagger more, more, and more every time he warlock didn't answer. Merlin sobbed and let out screams and Gwen would hold her friend closer each time. "Please," Gwen begged tearily. "Please just stop it, leave him alone he's harmless please."

Merlin put his hand over hers. "Gwen please. It's okay." "So he speaks." Madigan was still determined to get the information from the hound servant. "Are you telling me a sorcerer in the castle never spoke with the great dragon, never met with the Druid people in the forests?"

"The dragon has a name, and he just wants to be free. His name is Kilgharaah. He doesn't want to be chained any longer." Merlin rose to his feet, still shaking. "And my name is Emrys. I have a destiny to protect Arthur and return magic to this land, and I will see it through."

At his words, Uther ordered his guards to swarm the young battered man as Arthur and Morgana protested their friend's arrest. The last thing Merlin saw as he was dragged down to the dungeons was Uther turning on his children, all yelling their point so strongly their faces were red.

Merlin sat alone in the dark until he heard a rustling creeping closer. The warlock moved closer to the magic proof, he'd realized that after a few hours of trying to escape, gates as blond hair came into a veiw. "Arthur," Merlin smiled, as he saw the ward with him as well. "Morgana. What are you doing?"

Arthur simply rolled his eyes. "We're breaking you out idiot. We've had this plan for quite a while just not so much this situation. Just had to be in front of everyone, with a witch finder. Honestly Merlin, don't look to surprised. We've know for quite a while now."

Morgana let out a quite laugh at Merlin's shocked expression. "You know, branches don't normally just fall on all the enemies in battle Merlin." The ward smiled as she pulled Merlin by the hand out of his cell. "Promise once Arthur is king that you'll come back, alright? And contact us okay? I've met with the Druids before. I have magic as well and I know there are magically ways to contact people. Stay with them and study, please."

Morgana stopped fusing for a moment long enough to press a kiss on Merlin's cheek. Arthur gave him a hug and then they were off hustling into the tunnels to smuggle Merlin out into the woods. Merlin knew, however long it might be, as soon as Arthur was crowned he would make his return. But until then, he'd just have to protect the prat from afar.


	8. To Turn a Heart Black

**Title: **To Turn a Heart Black

**Summery: **In the year Morgana is with Morgouse, she finds out her sister has more on her mind then helping to kill Uther and Morgana isn't compliable.

**I don't own Merlin. But you guys should get that by now, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

*This is my thinking on how Morgana turned so evil. In my eyes, it wasn't like her to want to kill Arthur and Merlin too, only Uther she wanted to kill before Morgouse came. So this is my take on what turned her so bad.

Morgana laid by the fireside on a log, deep in a forest far from her home of Camelot. The ward glanced down at the parchment Morgouse handed her, reading the spells carefully. She read their uses on the side length of the spell book and became weary of their intent.

"But these spells…there all assassinations." Morgana pointed out a few of the spells in the book to show her half sister. "But this one here, this is to enchant a sword not to stop until the target is stabbed. And this one here is to suck all the youth until old age kills them.

"Uther would have no chance against these. He can hardly stand a sword now as it is. And he is already getting on in age. These obviously aren't meant for him. But he's the only one I need to get rid of to be free…" Morgana looked at Morgouse for answers.

"Well that tyrant is bound to pass his evil tendencies onto his son, isn't he. Those spells aren't for the King. They're for Arthur." Morgouse spat out the name like it was fire on her tongue. The young witch stood up at hearing this, her spitfire nature kicking into her system.

"Arthur has done no wrong against me. He has protected me, been like a brother to me my whole life. I will not kill an innocent man! Do you know how much he's risked before, trying to save Merlin, a servant, simply because he is a friend?" The two sisters glared at each other as Morgouse stepped closer.

"Merlin? The same serving boy who almost killed you?" Morgana shouted right back at her sister and flailed her arms with her next words. "He realized I was the spell holder for the sleeping course you placed on me without me knowing! So many innocent men died that day. I would have poisoned me as well."

Morgouse let out a near animal like growl before shooting her arms out, sending another sleeping curse at her sister, still reaching forward though to make sure Morgana was put down gently. The blonde woman straightened her skirts out as she waved her hand to transport them and everything they had to a place no one would know to look.

By the time Morgana woke, she noticed her surroundings. In the edge of her vision behind her, she could see a green forest, but everything else was completely dessert dirt. In front of the ward stood a tall dark tower in a heated sun.

Still dazed, Morgana didn't protest as her sister half carried her half walked with her up the seemingly infinite tower stairs. When they stopped, Morgana looked at the door in front of her. She was just about to ask Morgouse what she was doing, when the door was opened.

The room was filled with dripping plants, there was no light though it was now clearly day time. The floor was littered with shining pools of black from the oozing plants hanging from the ceiling. Morgouse led her inside before whispering a quite "I'm sorry, sister. But you need to know what's best."

With those final words, the blond woman left Morgana alone in the ominous room and locked the door behind her. Finally feeling panic set in as she sat alone, Morgana curled into a ball against a post and willed herself to go to sleep, and let this be over. And she did.

When Morgana awoke from her deep slumber, she noticed her dress soiled in the onyx extract. The only thing the ward heard was the sound of footsteps coming closer. Her heart rate increased with every footstep until finally she saw the shape making the sounds.

"Arthur, thank God." Morgana let out a breath as tears picked her eyes at the sight of the man who had become her bother. "Morgana! Finally we've found you! When you were poisoned it got me so worried." Morgana held onto him tight before he pulled away. Hate replaced the affection in the prince's eyes.

"I thought I'd have lost the chance to kill you myself." "What–" Morgana was silenced by a sword at her neck. "You're a witch," Arthur snarled at her. "A evil, lying witch. Can't believe you haven't killed us already. But you were trying to kill us weren't you." As she began to sob, the image faded.

Morgouse came to her sisters chamber in a run. As she went to hug Morgana, the witch shot up with her eyes rimmed red. "Stay away from me. You said you wanted to help me. But you're just doing this to me, messing with my mind. I don't want it. I want to be home."

"I'm trying to help. You just don't realize how evil they all are. Sister, they will never accept you. They'd rather burn you for who you were born as." Morgouse kept creeping closer,and Morgana kept backing farther away. "They love me." Morgana whispered, knowing not if who it was for, herself or her sister.

Morgouse straightened her back and turned away. "Then so be it." Once again, Morgana was left alone in the dark. As her sobs rang out, she felt arms wrap around her and by the perfume of his musk, making him smell of the forest and potion herbs, and the rough feel of his clothes around her she knew it was Merlin.

"Morgana it's okay I've got you. Just another bad dream." Her crying ceased as she felt her tension disperse as she lay in his arms. "Merlin the dreams, they were so horrible." She curled in tighter in the serving boy's arms.

"I love you, you know. I'm so scared Merlin. You say I'm brave but I don't feel it now. I just want to be able to say it Merlin. I love you." Morgana felt heartbreak worse than any other time in her life, more than even when her father died, when Merlin shoved her away after her confession.

"How could I ever love a sorceress? You mean nothing to me. But you see, you're rich and you'll be next in line if Arthur dies so I want the power. And you'll give it to me. As if I ever really loved you. Shame the poison didn't do the job." Morgana sobbed and screamed at his taunting laughs, trying in vain to cover her ears but it would leave her mind.

That time the next day, when Morgouse came to offer comfort and food, Morgana gladly accepted. The torture was too great. She'd see Arthur, always telling her magic made her evil, and how he hated her. She'd see Giaus, who was like a father in her childhood years, telling her how he should have slipped poison in her drought. Gwen, her best friend, saying how she ought to have Arthur burn her at the stake and how she's always hated her. Merlin, the one she's loved, saying he's using her and could never love her.

Morgouse was always there throughout the pain. Always comforting her and making the taunting go away. One night, weeks later Morgana was crying in her sister's arms. "They all hate me. They always have. It won't ever get any better. It won't get any better until they're all gone. Until I'm in charge it won't ever be better for me or anyone with magic. They hate it and me too much to ever change." Morgouse wiped off the tears from her sister's face.

"I know sister dear. I'll always be here. They may have turned their back on you but I never will. So how about we finish studying for the year, they you can go back to Camelot and finish what we've begun?"


	9. Before Camelot, Before Merin

**Title: **Before Camelo, Before Merlin

**Summery: **Freya's life before her episode on Merlin and how she became cursed in the first place.

**I wish I did, but I own nothing, as I've had to tell you 9 times.**

**If anyone has any story ideas, I'd love you to messge me the asap if you'd like!**

***The idea for this story is 100% credible to Aaronna. Thank you!**

Freya was only 16 years old when the attack happened. She was the happiest young woman you'd ever meet in her small Druid village. Every week's end in the blooming season she'd pick a cluster of windflowers she loved so much for her older brother.

Freya's older brother was the highlight of her life. He'd take care of her when she was sick, protected her from the dangers of the woodland. When Freya was young, almost too young to remember, her father was killed in battle and their mother hadn't been all their since. But after a few years their mother became herself again but made them move to a nearby Druid camp and remarried.

Freya was marked because she was still but a child, but her older brother was too old and was not branded with the Druid mark. A few years after their mother's remarriage they had two younger brothers as well too add to their family.

He used to take her picking flowers before he had to start working the fields in the camp, so she kept up the tradition, picking him flowers. But this day, as she wandered into the woods with a cluster of flowers in her hands. As Freya bent down to pick a new bunch of windflowers colored blue, a large hand clamped over her mouth and another on her shoulder.

Freya dropped the flowers, and screamed. The man whose face she could not see as he stood behind her began to move his hand from her shoulder, ripping her dark pink dress as it moved down. Freya sobbed as she struggled. But when the man tried to tug on her dress something inside her snapped, her magic came out, and the man flew back, and Freya heard a sickening snap as the man flew back and hit a tree.

When Freya turned around and saw the dead man, she realized it was not a man at all. Just a teenage boy, around her age. She let out a strangled sob as she realized what she'd done. Then she began to run, just as fast as she could to get back home. She didn't know if she was going the right way, tears were blurring her vision and smearing her face.

As Freya arrived back at her little cot and ran down to the lake behind her home. She knelt down and began to scrub herself, try to remove the scent of the man and the blood from his scratches. He tries to remove the feel of his hands on her. She began to sob as her skin turned red from her rubbing.

"Freya, hey, firefly look at me. Stop it, what happened?" Her brother's strong arms held her small frame as she sobbed and cried into his chest. "I didn't mean it… I didn't i promise… he just attacked me, I didn't know what to do… I killed him, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I killed him."

Hearing her words, the older sibling wrapped his arms tighter around his younger sister. She found comfort in his soft black hair and warm muscular torso. "Come on firefly, let's get you some sleep."

When the younger children came home the eldest sibling said that Freya wasn't feeling too well and that they ought to go to their room and get some sleep too. That night, a dream was sent to Freya. It was an old woman, eyes rimmed red and tears falling down her face. She glared at her in Freya's mind.

"You killed my son. You're a murderer. Now you shall kill forever more." When the old woman finished, her voice thick with held in tears, she whispered words of the old religion and her eyes glowed red. Freya felt the pain in her dream then. Her bones expanded. Course black hair sprouted all of her body. Fangs become her teeth. Freya became the Bastet.

When she awoke, the had the feel of blood on her, and everyone was screaming. Her new clothes were ripped and suddenly she remembered. Feeling the urgent need to kill, she felt her love for her brother too strong to kill him. So she kept walking on until she was at the room of her smaller half brothers. Knocking down the door, Freya as a beast remembered. Killing them both.

As she looked down at her bloody hands which used to be paws minutes ago. At the screams of his family, Freya's older brother came out and just stared in shock. Freya just whispered to him, "The boy's mother, she made me as Bastet."

Tears filed his younger sister's eyes as she told him the last words he'd ever hear from her. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Don't be sad, brother. Be happy, and brave. Fight against bad odds like you always do. I'm so sorry." Then she ran, in her torn red dress.

Years later she'd be captured by a bounty hunter and brought to Camelot, where against all her imaginings she'd be loved before dying and finally being at peace. Her older brother took her advise. But his past haunted him so most days he drank to keep happy like she said. He'd say he was just traveling but really he was searching for his little sister.

Eventually he met a man named Merlin, and it led him to be a knight of Camelot, which he really didn't see coming. And one day, he found a Merlin sobbing at a lake Freya definitely would have loved.

"Merlin, mate, what's got you in the gutters?" Merlin wiped his eyes, and launched into his tale. "I buried the woman I loved here. She was cursed, I saved her from a bounty hunter. I tried to save her, I wanted to run away with her, but her curse caused her to kill. She became a Bastet. She was killed, and they thought she was a beast. I…put her in Morgana's dress. Looked like a princess. She said she missed home, where there was flowers and a lake, so I buried her here. She was so kind, so beautiful."

As soon as Merlin told the story, the man knew it was Freya. He didn't realize he was crying until tears fell into his hands. His little sister was dead. But at least she dies loved. The knight waded into the watre to say a goodbye to his baby sister.

"'Ello, Firefly. I finally found you. I'd like you to know you'd be very proud of me. I've been merry indeed, just ask anyone. I'm so merry it annoys them. I'll have you know I fight plenty of bad odds and I'm very brave. I became a knight of Camelot, can you believe that? Now they call me, Sir Gwaine. Love you firefly, sleep well."


	10. Scars Hide A Story

**Title: **Scars Tell A Story

**Summery: **When Merlin gets thrown off a horse the Knights check him and see all the scars he's been hiding.

**Come on guys, we've been through this. Only when I'm dreaming do I own Merlin.**

Patrols, again. Merlin really hated these. Never had they ever gone well. Not once. This time was no exception, and Merlin braced himself for the problems that were bound to come ahead. He kept his eyes peeled for bandits or Saxons. Most of all he kept his eyes peeled for Morgana of Morgouse. His heart panted at the thought of how evil she'd become. "Because of me," Merlin thought softly.

What the warlock wasn't looking out for was a harmless snake. Arthur noticed before Merlin did, spotting it on the side of the forest path. "Merlin, watch out there's a—!" Before Arthur was able to warn his friend, the horse reared, and the great Emrys was still unaware as to how to go about calming a frightened horse. The serving boy went flying off as his horse ran off into the forest.

"Merlin!" Arthur jumped off his own horse as e snake slithered back into the trees. Merlin was laying on the bottom of a large oak tree, where he'd been slammed into by the horse and slid down the bottom half of the tree to rest on the twigs and dirt.

Gwaine arrived at his friend's side next, with Lancelot in tow. "Merlin, mate, nasty throw you took. You feeling all right?" Gwaine handed Merlin some water to drink, to get back some strength from the hit, and an apple he always seemed to have.

Arthur peered at his manservant's forehead, which was sporting a nasty gash, while Lancelot checked for broken bones. Leon and Elyan prepped the camp and horses, knowing full well Arthur would wait until morning to make sure Merlin was alright before leaving.

Lancelot was making a move to take off Merlin's shirt to check for other damages when Merlin moved away and quickly pulled the blue cloth back down. He'd been talking happily with Gwaine trying to get the others to stop fussing before this, so the Knights were in shock at the sudden outburst.

"I'd prefer to keep my clothes on, thank you very much. Look, see, nothing wrong with me but a cut on my head. I'm all good." Arthur merrily rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a girl, Merlin. It's just a shirt. It's not like Percival or Gwaine here never go shirtless anyway. It's a miracle to get Gwaine even in chain mail."

Arthur pulled up the shirt, knowing full well Merlin couldn't, or even wouldn't, stop him. But his eyes went wide as he saw what Merlin had been trying to hide. "Merlin…how…" Arthur's voice was quiet and confused. Gwaine spoke up, brash as always. "What the bloody hell happened to you, Merlin?" Lancelot leaned forward and pressed a hand over a large burn mark, and could only whisper his friend's name. The others were simply in shock and didn't say a word, just stared at their friend's torso, littered with scars.

Right in the center of his chest was a large crater of pure white flesh, every vein visible beneath the broken flesh. Arthur gasped out, "I know you've had magic, but how did you hide these from us?" Merlin tried to sit up, but the Knights held him back down, not wanting him hurt.

"Wait, you've what?!" Arthur rolled his eyes and Gwaine spoke out. "Merlin, mate, you're not that good at keeping secrets." Percival laughed and joined in.

"Large, healthy branches falling only on bandits in a scrimmage?"

Leon let out a chuckle and added on, "we see you cheating at the tavern all the time!"

Elyan shouted, "Merlin you'd made a ceiling come down and thought no one noticed?!"

They all laughed before remembering Merlin had a lot of explaining to do. At their stares and demands Merlin went through his body, pointing out each scar and explaining. He gestured to the large white patch of skin taking up his torso. "Nimueh and me had a fight when she tried to kill my mother and then Giaus. I killed her but got shocked with lightning."

Next Merlin showed his wrists and turned his head, exposing scars obviously from manacles, and on his shoulder was a mace mark Arthur remembered his servant getting, and a weird circular Mark on the back of his neck. "Morgana…she kidnapped me, hung me from her ceiling. Had to hit me with a mace just for her men to get me in the first place. But you guys remember that. She put a creature in my neck, trying to get me possessed enough to kill Arthur. Giaus and Gwen got rid of it though. Don't remember much of it.

"I followed Morgouse once, it didn't end well at all. Serket sting to the back. Never quite faded, that poison." Merlin turned to show them the black puncture mark by his spine and the faded black lines the poison had turned his veins into at the area. "The rest, well, being personal manservant to the king means people can't wait to get their hands on you. Now, close your mouth. It's rude to gape."

Gwaine was first to speak. "Bloody hell Merlin. How did you survive a serket sting?" Merlin decided it was time to come clean and reveal it all. "Well, it's a long story and involves a dragon…"


	11. Back To the Start

**Title: **Back To the Start

**Summery: **Before Merlin comes to Camelot , Morgan is in a coma, where she sees evrything that happens to Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana shot up in bed, gasping. Before the grogginess of sleep had worn off, Uther had pulled her into a hug. Finally coming back to cognizance, the young ward wrung her arms around the king's neck as she sobbed. She'd just watched Arthur die in the arms of a serving boy who had begun to be his closest friend. Her brother died because of her.

"It was so horrible! I, I didn't mean it! She made me do it, she changed me! It wasn't me it wasn't me it wasn't me-" Morgana was silenced in her franticness by Uther soothing her. "It's okay, Morgana. It's okay. You're awake now."

Morgana stared up at her father-like figure. "What do mean I'm awake now?" Uther buried his head into the young woman's shoulder. After a while he pulled away and stared into her eyes, hands on her shoulders. "Morgana you've been in a coma. Arthur went down to fetch Giaus as soon as there were signs of your awakening. It's been a week, Morgana."

Morgana stared in shock, not processing the other words, or the surprising hug Arthur gave when he returned with the physician before Giaus ushered both the king and Arthur to tend to her. "Giaus I need to tell you something.

"When I was in that coma I dreamed. But it was all so real. I saw people I didn't know, I saw myself and others, but it wasn't now. I saw the future, I think." Giaus sighed. "My lady, you've been almost like a daughter to me, so in the light of this I must tell you, though every instinct advises me against it. I fear that you have magic and the gift of prophecy. Magic is something that can be born into people and that is what I think your dreams are."

Morgana sighed and hung her head in the older man's shoulder. "I fear then it is all true. I was told this is my dreams. I just need to make sure though. Do you have a nephew sent by Hunith and born with magic?" Giaus gaped at the young lady but nodded. "He is due to come within the week."

"I must leave. Tell Uther and Arthur I require fresh air. I need to speak with the dragon." Following the path she many times she saw Merlin take, Morgana easily found her way to the cavern with the dragon. "Kilgharah? I need to speak with you!"

The dragon, with it's bright golden scales, settled down at the rock with the chain link at it's foot. "Ah young witch. I was not expecting you here. What brings you to seek me out, this deep into the corridors?" Morgana stared up at the great beast. "I've had a dream of the future, or more specifically the entire prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King."

The Great Dragon peered closer to the young seer. "So you aware you will bring about the destruction of Albion and Arthur? That Uther is your true father?" Morgana nodded. "But I don't want the crown I've seen how much stress it causes and I don't want that. I don't want Arthur or Merlin dead. Uther, though I hate to admit it, I wouldn't be too sad to see dead. But I saw, more than Merlin will know.

"I saw horrible things. I don't want any of what I'm prophesied to do, and I never will. Morgouse did to me what I did to Gwen, but I won't let her this time. Is there a way for me to change that?" The dragon looked thoughtful for a while before speaking.

"Magic would only do this a reason, that I am sure. Morgana, you will always have a say in destiny no matter what. It is just what should become of your life but it is not the same as fate. Fate is everything in your life that under no circumstances can be changed. What you saw was destiny, and if you saw all of what you did, you need to change it. For the sake of Arthur, Merlin, and Albion as a whole."

Morgana knew, without a doubt, that this time around she wouldn't not let what she dreamt happen. She would kill Morgouse on the spot, she'd protect Arthur, see Albion rise, and Camelot prosper. She just couldn't let this all happen again. No she couldn't. Just ten thought made tears prick her eyes.

As she thanked the dragon and left the cavern, she went out up to her castle window and in the distance she saw a blob of red. Merlin was arriving.

AN: So in this, just to clarify, Morgana was in a comma before Merlin arrived. In the comma she saw everything that happened in 'Merlin' and what Morgouse did to her (basically the chapter I wrote about when Morgana was with Morgouse for the year).


	12. Up On the Castle Wall

**Title: **Up On the Castle Wall

**Summery: **Merlin has had enough with his destiny and secrets and guilt.

**TRIGGER WARNING**

Merlin never thought keeping magic a secret would be so difficult. He'd kept it from Will most his life and it hasn't been that hard. But with Arthur, it was somehow different. The secret strangled him from his throat, making him want to scream it for all of camelot. Magic. He wanted to say it, over and over, but he knew it would surely get him a spot on the chopping block.

Merlin liked to pretend to himself that Arthur would be merciful enough to give him a painless beheading. That the young man would remember his friend who had so many times saved him and give him the repayment of not tying him to the pyre. But when Merlin was cognizant enough to see things clearly he realized it would probably be the opposite.

Arthur would remember his friend, his best friend, and instead of wanting to be merciful he'd just feel bitter. Yet another betrayal. He'd definitely get the pyre. The thoughts Merlin had of all the horrendous scenarios that may commence after the revelation of his biggest secret scared him more than anything.

Either way, if Arthur found out Merlin would surely die. But the warlock didn't want Arthur to be the one to kill him. He knew that the prince would never forgive himself no matter what he thought of Merlin. He'd still live with killing his best friend and Merlin wouldn't let that happen. No, if he were to die it would be on his own terms.

It had now been a week since Merlin last slept, if you don't count little naps he took before he was awakened by another nightmare of murder for his magic or from being yelled at to startle awake by Giaus or Arthur, both of whom had no idea what Merlin was going through. Merlin hardly ate anymore, for each time he did he'd have the whisper in his ear that this meal may be his last.

The others would sometimes question his sluggishness or clumsy habits but Merlin would only chuckle and tell whomever it was that Arthur had just been working him into the dirt. It wasn't really a lie, but Merlin couldn't allow them to fuss over him, not with Morgana's betrayal and Uther's mental state. Everyone was already suffering enough, they didn't need to know that they could maybe soon lose him to.

Merlin knew that if anyone knew what was going on with him, they'd keep a closer eye and make sure he was well rested and fed. So the young warlock pinned up his tunics to keep up in the back, covering them with his jacket. The belt he wore now and his dark heavy set eye shadows were understandable for a servant to have. That could just be dismissed with trouble sleeping or being overworked which Merlin normally was. But he knew if anyone knew what he was going through, they'd know what he was about to do and stop him.

The young man just couldn't handle it. His destiny, the constant fear and nightmares, the face of Morgana when he had betrayed her, all the death he had caused personally and chain reactions, and everything else he mucked up. Merlin just couldn't take it. The guilt and sadness and fear was drowning him, keeping him right below the surface of the water.

Late that night, Merlin had yet another nightmare. But this time, it was all real. He saw Freya as she died as he saw her watery funeral. He felt her soft but chapped lips pressed against his in the flickering candle light of the corridor. He saw his father, taking a sword for him and saying how proud he was. Merlin saw Morgana's face as her throat closed down and she slowly suffocated. He saw Will, his childhood best friend die before his eyes.

When he awoke, shivering in his bed and eyes rimmed red, he decided it had to end. Merlin couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't wake up every morning pretending everything was good, that he wouldn't be killed if anyone knew he had magic. To have to suppress his grief because no one could know his relations to the loved ones he lost.

To have to pretend everyday that he was okay with how his life turned out, protecting his best friend who would kill him in a second if he knew how he was born. To have to be around people and care for them more everyday, people who have become like family to him, and know that if they knew what he so desperately wanted to freely express they'd turn their back on him and watch him die.

No. No more would Merlin pretend. No more would he suffer for his born gifts. No more would he feel the weight of people dead or ruined because of him. Nor would the weight of his destiny be on him, along wi the fear of failing it. Of seeing Arthur die or magic be condemned forever more. He would not see the people he had come to love turn their backs and watch him burn at the pyre for finding out his secret.

Merlin would not die by the flames or the blade of an axe. He didn't want to have to die labeled as a traitor or a fake to all his friends. No he didn't want to be remembered like that. If he's going to die, his secret will die with him and it will be on his own terms. So, wiping off his face and putting on his favored less worn red tunic and tying the blue neckerchief around his throat, he grabbed a quill and scribbled on his arm.

Written, bold and black across his forearm, Merlin wrote "I'm sorry." It seemed fitting, really, as Giaus would probably reveal what secrets he struggled with and all who he lost that he'd kept hidden. Sorry for keeping all the secrets, which would probably be seen to them as betrayal. Sorry to all those who he killed and their loved ones whom he was probably a life ruined for. If he had to leave one last thing to them, this would be it. That Merlin was sorry.

So he snuck out, at peace with his decision. Merlin stopped right before the door, staring at Giaus sleeping peacefully. A tear slipped down his face. The warlock imaged his Uncle, waking to the sound of warning bells and going to Merlin's room just to find he wasn't there and was in fact the cause of the alarms. Merlin turned his head and kept walking. No time for doubts now. Maybe now, after this, no more people would die, no more lives ruined because of him.

Merlin walked around the castle, his feet memorized the way up to the towers by this time. He'd been Arthur's servant for years now, he knew the way to everywhere in the castle. He ran his hand across the rough stone of the castle wall, trying to memorize the feel of it. He stared at all the statues and artwork that adorned the halls and wall of the place that became his home.

When Merlin reached the wall of the castle, open to the world, he made sure his timing was correct, and that all the tower guards had gone off their shift to sleep. He didn't want to have to explain or be stopped. The warlock moved up and stood on the thick stone wall, looking over the candle lit city he had once protected.

Merlin closed his eyes, taking in the fresh spring smell he loved, the scent of blooming plants and herbs after through the air. One foot reaching forward, Merlin was prepared to jump and end his suffering when a hand clamped down on his ankle. He gasped lightly, slightly annoyed, as his heavy eyes snapped open.

"Merlin… what are you doing?" Arthur. Of course. Merlin could only look at him, seeming older than he had before. "What are you doing here, Arthur?" Merlin emitted. Arthur's grip hadn't lessened on his foot. "I couldn't sleep, took a stroll. I saw you walking down a corridor, and you seemed… stranger than usual so I followed you. Merlin… please… please get off the ledge."

Merlin made no point to move any closer no farther from the edge that would lead him to death. Arthur had seen men like this before. After battles or seeing brothers in arms die in combat they'd have to much to bear and would take their own lives. But what horrors had innocent, clumsy, lanky Merlin seen?

Merlin just kept staring at his friend, with those pained empty eyes. "If you've ever cared for me Arthur, if you care for the safety of those in your kingdom, you'll let me go. Please." Arthur's heart broke as Merlin's voice cracked on the the last word. But he kept on, with his hand locked tighter around the man's ankle. "Merlin, you aren't thinking straight. I don't know what made you think you have to to this, but it's going to get better. I'll make sure it gets better. Please Merlin, don't make me lose you too."

Though the pride noble would never admit to it, Merlin saw tears swim in the deep blue eyes. It only made Merlin feel worse, knowing that he was responsible for Arthur having to say "too". Arthur lost Morgana, who was like his sister. And it was because of his doing, him poisoning her. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to see Morgana's pained face as he betrayed and nearly killed her.

"If you knew what I've done, everyone that's happened because of me, you wouldn't be saying that. You'd probably kill me yourself." Merlin's whisper was barely heard over the wind, but Arthur listened to every word, picking out his own carefully. Through his composure, his voice cracked periodically.

"Don't say that Merlin. I don't know what you've done and I don't care. I know you have valid reasons, because someone like. You could never be evil. Not you Merlin, never you." Merlin began to cry as he stared down at the prince.

"You don't understand, Arthur. I have magic. I sent the dragon lose. I poisoned Morgana. But I was born with my magic, my mother would have died if not for my agreement with the dragon, and Morgana was working with Morgouse and was the spell holder for the sleeping spell I had to Arthur. I just wanted you to know, from me, before Giaus tells you, after.… after I'm gone. Take care of him, would you. Arthur, this is why I have to do this. I won't hurt anyone anymore."

"Merlin this is madness. Please don't–" Merlin cut off the prince with a hug and whispers into the ear in a language he didn't know. "Merlin what–" "I put a spell over you Arthur. To protect you. See it's not all bad, is it? I can't make you immortal, because of life and death and balance and whatnot, but you will hardly age, and will never die unless killed in battle or something. I'm sorry."

Arthur reached out to grab his wrist as Merlin moved closer to the edge of the building, and saw as his shirt rolled up the thick inked words Merlin earlier wrote. "Merlin please don't. Come on, Merlin. Let's go back home." Merlin just gave him a small smile. "This was my home, but now I am going to my real home. I'm going with them." Arthur knew Merlin had recently must have lost people dear to him, though he had not a clue of whom.

Not giving Arthur time to speak again or pull him farther back to the castle, Merlin jumped. For a moment, the warlock looked almost like a bird, at peace with his arms outstretched. A soft smile beamed back at Arthur past his friend's billowing clothes and waving hair. Blue eyes stared back at him, no longer heavy with tormenting secrets, but light and weightless, at peace with these final moments.

But then the moment was over, and Merlins's body hit the concrete. His head hit first, ensuring a quick death Arthur was sure, and then the rest of his body followed, jerking this way and that. The pale flesh of the manservant was scratched and bleeding in scattered places, but still the small smile remained and the blue eyes were shut forever more.

The blood, so much blood flooding the area, surrounding his friend. Arthur didn't even realize he was screaming until the guards came rushing through the gates leading to the wall from which Merlin jumped. Merlin. The young man, barely past boyhood, lying there peacefully after such a horrendous self inflicted death. The warning bells had been rung and the townspeople awakened.

They went outside their huts slowly, finding Arthur on the tower screaming and crying. They'd step farther to see why their future leader was screaming as such, just to find Merlin lying in his blood unmoving and unbreathing. His left arm was exposed to the warm night air, "I'm sorry" shown up, covered in blood, for all the world to see. Arthur was sobbing as theirs streamed down his face. The guards dared not to go any closer to try to move the prince, even when the king came up himself.

As he heard the whispers and the screams saying that Merlin was dead, Arthur turned his head away from the ledge where he was looking at where his friend ended his life and threw up, still on his knees from where he had fallen after seeing Merlin's body. His father came up behind him and rubbed his back, for once in a long time acting life Arthur's dad and not his King.

Uther whispered in his son's ear comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Arthur. He's gone. Why don't you go down and say your goodbyes?" Arthur could only nod as the king helped him walk down the many flights of stairs and through the crowd, only for Arthur to collapse in his best friend's blood. But no more sobbing or screaming came from him. Only some soft tears every once in a while. Now there was just emptiness in him. An abyss the loss of his truest friend had left him with.

Giaus must have awakened at the screaming because he came rushing out, though fully dressed, and shouted. "What's going on? Has anybody seen Merlin?" All the whispers stopped at once and the villagers slowly began to move out of the way for Giaus to see Arthur laying in all that blood. A look of confusion crossed his face before he saw the pale arm with the red cloth.

The old man immediately rushed forward and he too fell before Merlin. Arthur stared at the ground, unable to bear witness as Giaus shook Merlin, trying to apply pressure the wounds, like he could still be saved, before giving up and simply laying his head on his nephew's still chest while screaming a continuous sob of "My boy.… Merlin…".

Arthur remembered Merlin's words before the jump, to take care of Giaus. Arthur stood up and grabed a discarded shawl from the ground and wrapped it tightly around the older man's shaking shoulders. "Come on Giaus. He's gone. I'm so sorry. Merlin he… he jumped. Come on Giaus. Let's get you inside and out on some tea?"

He gently pulled Giaus back to his chambers, after telling his father to take the body to the morgue. It was to soon for anyone to prepare a funeral, and for all Merlin had done he was getting a hero's one. One thing Arthur knew was that if Merlin had magic, it wasn't evil. And if there was something he could do to honor his lost friend, it would be to make magic legal and that's what he would do for Merlin when he was king. That, and with Merlin making Arthur partially immortal, Merlin's damaged soul would be at rest, because his destiny would be fulfilled.


	13. IMPORTANT ALL READ PLEASE

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE**

**_!IMPORTANT!_**

Hey guys! I just finished my school for summer break and school had been really crazy this last month which is why my posting has taken so long. But I'm going to visit my grandparents next week for three weeks and I don't have much access to wifi. I won't be able to post for a while, because I won't have Internet connection. But I'll have a lot of free time so I hope to write a lot more down there. Can you guys please send in any and all requests you may have, so I can have a lot to post when I get back? Thank you guys so much! I mean all of you, even if you don't reveiw or favorite or anything, please send in requests. I love writing them!

Sincerely, Sam.


	14. Of Knights and Druids

**Title: **Of Knights and Druids

**Summery: **When the Druids have had enough after Arthur's first execution for magic, they decide to attack. And there's only one person they care to listen to. Emrys.

**I'm baaaaaaaack! I'll be posting all my written stories today that I've had in the three weeks I was gone. Sorry about that by the way…**

The Druids were always a peaceful people, as far as Merlin knew. But apparently even Druids had their limits. They'd all heard the prophesies of the once and future king and the powerful Emrys. But most camps didn't have seers like the others. It indeed was a rare gift, so many camps still didn't know the time of Emrys was upon them.

They expected more from Arthur, after the stories of him disobeying Uther just for a simple servant. They thought that maybe the executions of magic users were behind them now that he was crowned King. But alas, Arthur was attacked by a magical creature yet again after his coronation. Him and his Knights went out into the woods and attacked a nearby Druid camp, thinking they were the culprits.

The news in the magical community traveled fast, and particularly fed up camp had grown vengeful. So they timed an attack with the Kings usual hunting parties when he left the kingdom to the capable hands Uncle. It was just the round table Knights and, of course, Merlin.

"Merlin, come on now! Don't be such a girl's petticoat. I was only teasing." Arthur laughed, after giving as close of an apology and he was going to give for some light hearted teasing to his friend that was taken harsher than intended after Merlin complained about riding all day, to which the king had made a comment about Merlin being too feminine and shouldn't care about a sore bottom.

While everyone was laughing, the group of friends barely heard the battle cries of the rouge Druids until Merlin shouted. "Arthur!" Merlin and the rest of them jumped off their horses and drew their swords to meet the opposing group on the nearby hill. Merlin watched from behind a tree as he had no protection and if they attacked him these Druids obviously didn't know he was the great Emrys, making branches snap and fall, forcing magic users to begin tripping over moved stones.

He stayed half hidden behind the large tree until he saw one young man conjure a fire ball, and threw it at Arthur. The man must not have practiced very much with the practice, because the aim was off and luckily only hit the King's shoulder. But still he was knocked back and howled in pain as his flesh burned beneath his chain mail. Merlin ran over and saw more Druids conjuring all sorts of weapons and fireballs aimed at the obviously weakened and wounded Knights and King.

Merlin mentally chided himself for not being more into the magical battle. Of course they wouldn't know how to protect themselves against these attacks. But he was just so focused on keeping his burdening secret he let his friends get hurt like this. Not anymore. As the volley of attacks by the Druids' magic came shooting at them, Merlin threw up his hands, forming a shield surrounding his friends, who had closed together in a circle so as to guard each other in the losing battle.

"Merlin," Arthur asked quietly. "What did you just do?" But Merlin couldn't answer, as he walked over closer to the group of magic born people. Gwaine, too, implored. "Merlin what are you doing? Get back here, you're going to get yourself killed!" Merlin almost chuckled. Gwaine, thinking odds were too risky. It was laughable, given the drunkard's love of the same risks.

It was almost funny that even after knowing he had enough magic to put a shield around them all, strong enough to withstand fireballs, force spells, and arrows from all angles they still didn't think he could handle the Druids. Yes, there were maybe 15, but still? But they didn't know the extent of his power, not yet at least.

An older man, wielding a staff, who was obviously the leader given his stance closer to the Knights than all others, spoke at him his voice deep and angry. "Stand down, boy. Do you know not of your king's latest attack on our kind? We could help you expand and harness your magic furthermore without fear. I see you have great power."

Merlin simply chuckled. "Oh, more than you know! That shield was nothing do that nearly every day it seems like. You wouldn't believe the trouble Arthur gets into. It's almost a talent really." As Merlin rolled his eyes, the leader got impatient. "Enough babble! If you will not back down on your own, I will simply make you," he seethed.

He outstretched his left arm and whispered a few words in the old tongue. In his palm a flame grew until it was a large fireball, much like Nimueh from years ago. Merlin subconsciously heard his friends behind him, Arthur loudest, shout his name and for him to come back behind the shield. It warmed Merlin to know that his friends still cared for him even with magic.

The leader of the group threw the fireball at the young warlock. But Merlin, far too calm for a man so close to being scorched to death, simply raised his hands and with a few words of his own dismissed the flame entirely with a swipe of his hand.

"Really now. That was just easy." Merlin took advantage of the shocked silence to talk. The Druids had never known any magician more powerful than their lesser. "Your people have a name for me, and my friend who you tried to kill. Let me introduce myself. My name is Merlin, but to Druids I am known as Emrys."

Merlin watched as their eyes widened and gasps were heard all around. One woman even screamed at the prospect that she attacked the group the most powerful warlock ever. "Arthur is not only the king of Camelot, and though I hate to inflate his head any more, he is the once and future king who is prophesied to unite Albion and bring back magic.

"Though he may be a right prat sometimes, I believe in the future he is building. And really even if I didn't want to, he is my friend and I am prophesied to protect him. And I will until my dying breath. So I would think you'd lot would like to go back to your home and not attack us any more time, or I will send the fireball right back."

Not wasting any time, the group of Druids scrambled back into the forest. When they were gone, Merlin sighed and dropped the shield before stumbling exhaustedly back to his friends. Gwaine grabbed him and just laughed about how they should have seen that coming, and Percival, always being the sweet one of the Knights checked over him for injuries and anything else. Arthur have him a short 'manly hug', before chiding him for keeping his secret so long and almost getting himself killed like that.

"Merlin, in not going to kill you or anything, but I will if you don't tell me everything. Now."


	15. Hard to Breath

**Title: **Hard to Breath

**Summery: **Merlin has a panic attack and Arthur is always there to help. (Sorry it's short.)

Merlin had had panic attacks before. He just never knew how to deal with them, other than sitting there shaking while he struggled to get air into his lungs he was clueless on the matter. The warlock was careful to make sure no one ever saw him like that. When Merlin felt his heart rate pick up and become sweaty and dizzy, he'd make some excuse on why he'd need to leave. The young man was never one for making a big deal of his problems.

When on one of the weekly patrols Arthur always made the servant partake in, they discovered something of Morgana's, one of her old jewels Uther had given her on her sixteenth birthday. The witch had worn it when she fled after her failed attempt to the thrown, and now the silver was rusted and the precious gems were cracked.

Arthur picked it up after his horse stumbled upon it, and decided to camp for the night as he studied the belonging of his sister.

"I don't get it," the King lamented. "Where did it go wrong? Why does she hate us all now? I understand Uther, with her magic and all, but what of the rest of us? What happened to her?" At the questions, Merlin hung his head. It was him. He didn't tell her anything before Morgouse did. He didn't tell her his secret and then she felt so alone she turned to others and fueled her hatred. He posited her now she trusted no one and wanted them all dead.

Merlin still very much blamed himself, and hearing others grieving the loss of the kind hearted, courageous woman they knew… he couldn't take it. The warlock felt his chest tighten as his hands shook. He could tell this one was going to be horrendous.

"I'll gather some firewood," Merlin stammered before running into the woods. Everyone obviously saw how strange Merlin was acting, but Arthur thought he just needed time alone. Morgana's betrayal still struck them deeply after all this time still.

After the sun set, and Merlin still had yet to return, Arthur decided to go after him, ordering his Knights to stay guard after he went after his wayward friend. When the king found Merlin, he was sitting next to a large tree, drawing in jagged breaths, and shaking violently.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur kneeled next to him, he'd seen many a Knights have this after battle, just didn't imagine Merlin having an anxiety attack. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin in a hug as he tried to soothe him.

"Merlin, you need to breath with me, can you do that? When you hear me breath, you breath." Merlin just kept on breathing erratically as he buried his face in Arthur's shoulder.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I could have told her, helped her..." The king didn't know what Merlin was talking of, but assumed it to be Morgana. So he simply began taking exaggerated gulps of air as Merlin did the same.

Once Merlin was calmed down enough, they walked back to the camp site after a few more moments of comfort. They'd never speak of Merlin's panic attacks, but whenever they happened Arthur always seemed to appear and help him through it, and it became their secret even when Arthur began to have them as well and Merlin returned the favor.

**AN: Sorry, I know this one is shorter than usual and they're usually pretty short anyways. I just really wanted to write this topic, but it soon became very difficult because of my own experiences. I hope that this was a nice hurt and comfort story for you all, and if it was too short or triggered you in some way, I'm sorry. **


	16. Captured

**Title: **Captured

**Summery: **Morgana captures Merlin, thinking he'll know about Emrys.

**Warning: **Graphic and gory. Descriptive torture.

When Merlin awoke, his head was pounding and when he tried to open his eyes everything was blurry. He groaned in pain when he tried to remember where he was, and the warlock chuckled as he thought "That's probably the last time Arthur lets Gwaine talk him into taking us all to the tavern. But it was worth it."

The man remembered the flushed faces of his friends, talking and laughing without a care. Merlin would give anything to have more moments like that. With all the threats of enemies and the everlasting impending doom it was nice to just have some carefree moments with the people closest to him. Merlin remembered walking out with his drunken friends, Gwaine staggering drunkenly ahead with Percival who hardly drank at all supporting him as he constantly laughed and stumbled.

Leon and Gwaine had had a drinking competition which Gwaine won after Leon hiccuped and fell off the bar stool. Merlin had laughed as he and Arthur (who had refused to drink saying he needed to keep an agile mind since none of the others would in their drunken states, to which Merlin laughed and replied that not drinking would not give Arthur what he didn't already possess) carried Leon between them in his barely conscious state, emitting sudden giggles and babble random sentences.

Merlin suddenly remembered a sharp pain to his head as a force threw him and all his friends into the left ally wall they were walking through. He'd never gotten a clear view of his attacker before the darkness swallowed him. Suddenly in a state of full vigilance, the warlock took in his surroundings, any hangover buzz leaving him all at once.

He was in a cave, that much he could tell. The walls were made of the natural stone of the Earth, and a small fire was lit next to a corner in the room, giving just enough light to see clearly. He noticed his hands chained, as he lay in the center of the cave. Merlin began to squirm as he saw a cart nearby, it's shelf filled with torturous instruments.

At the sound of his squirming, the chains rattled and must have notified his captor. In the dim lighting of the cavern he saw a shadow walk closer and a sickening laugh at Merlins's feeble struggles.

"Merlin, are you awake? It's about time. I've so wanted to get started." Merlin shuddered as he recognized the cruel, once soft, voice.

"Morgana. What do you want with me?" As she slaughtered forward, her hair in a messy array and in her usual black dress, she chuckled darkly.

"You've done me so much wrong, I though it was only fair I do the same. I gave you all my trust. You were one of my best friends, dare I say it I think I loved you, and then you poisoned me. I was betrayed and broken, and left with nothing. I was born with this magic, and I was hated for it and everyone turned their back on me.

"I've managed to kill Uther, and now I'm going to get my revenge on you. I don't know what it is about you, Merlin. But something about your betrayal hurt me most. But also, Alator had told me Giaus knew who Emrys was. And Giaus tells you everything anyway so you just know as well. This time, I will find out where that old man lives and claim my victory against him, who is claimed to be my downfall. And it will break you, knowing my victory is all because of you. I will very much enjoy breaking you Merlin."

When the speech was finished and Morgana wickedly smiled, Merlin began to truly be afraid. He couldn't get out of this one now, because he couldn't let Morgana know he had magic or she'd know he was Emrys.

She grabbed a scalpel like object, once that he'd seen Giaus use on emergency cases back in the physician's chambers. As she walked toward him, almost predatory with her walk and animalistic look in her hardened eyes, Merlin felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Now Merlin, I know you know who Emrys is. There's no use lying to me. Let's make it easy for you. Now, what is his real name?" Merlin just stared defiantly up at the witch. "Why would I tell you anything?" Morgana just grinned at him.

The broken woman grabbed Merlin by the neck from where he lay of the floor with his arms chained above him. As the warlock choked and gasped for breath, he realized he couldn't use his magic if he even wanted. She must have done something while he lay helpless and unconscious. As the sorceress had her hands still wrapped around his neck, she hauled him into a standing position as she released his neck to adjust the chains, he was left hanging limply just barely touching the ground as she pulled the chains up higher with her magic as he gasp for breath.

"I hope you'd say that." Without giving Merlin a second to comprehend what she meant, he felt a white hot pain flicker from a small point in his shoulder throughout his entire arm as Morgana drive the sharp scalpel into him.

Unbeknownst to Merlin, Morgana hadn't simply let all his other friends go. No, she wanted them to know and see what she was doing. To show she could dominate even the most loyal. She had placed two enchantments over the group of them- one to trap them against a wall, and another to keep them hidden and silent from the warlock before them. The Knights watched and screamed obscenities at the witch helplessly as Merlin howled in pain. The sound of pained screams mixed with the bitter laughter of revenge chilled them to the bone.

Trying to break free of these bonds, Merlin decided damn it all and tried his magic. But his trusty ability failed him, as Morgana watched him struggle and concentrate it didn't take long for her to realize what Merlin was trying for.

"Oh, Merlin. You didn't think I'd leave you abilities, did you? I don't know what it took away, bit whatever it is is gone. A bracelet you can never take off. Stole it off a dead man. It took whatever special defense you have and ripped it from you. For Arthur, it would have taken his courage." Morgana let out another chilling giggle. "Maybe I should get one for him too, yes? Since that other bracelet failed. Wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with that too."

Merlin just stared at her once more, panting as his throbbing shoulder poured blood down his body. "I want you to brake. You betrayed me and I was broken. So I want to see you brake." As her cool words slipped past her red lips, her eyes flashed gold and he felt a vise close in around his torso. "Where is Emrys!" When no answer came from him her eyes would flash bright and he'd gasp as the vise got tighter around his lungs. It repeated seven times, until a sickening snap filled the room as Merlin screamed from deep in his soul. Two of his left ribs were broken he was sure.

He couldn't stand any longer, but the chains didn't allow him to fall, so he merely slumped as her wrists were tugged above his head. She raised another object from the strange cart. This time it was a simple dagger. But she held it menacingly above his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I just want one answer. I know that you know. I didn't hear the name he shouted on who was Emrys, but I heard him shout your name as he was tortured for information on who else knew. He had such loud screams Merlin, he tried so hard but his body is old and frail. We had fun with that."

Merlin looked at the woman he once cared about who had many times saved his life with such hate as he he bent his head down and spit the blood from his mouth where he bit his cheek during the vise onto her feet. Her smirk fell, and Morgana raised her arm to punch Merlin's face. The evermore hidden Knights grimaced when they heard the crack of their friend's nose.

Merlin stared at her once more with sympathy in his eyes as blood dripped down his face. "I'm sorry Morgana. This madness must end Morgana. Are you really going to kill Arthur? Uther I understand. You were scared and that's okay. But you need to let yourself let go Morgana. Don't you want to come home?"

To the shock of everyone in that room. Morgana began to cry. "He took everything from me! Uther always raised him to be a champion and fearsome ruler while I was just his doll sitting in the corner! Arthur took you and Guinevere away from me the moment I knew I had magic because he always thought it was evil and no doubt he'd made you all believe it too!

"You tell me you think he'll make a bright future but he won't! It can't happen until I get a say in it! I want to go home but I'm not welcome anymore!" As she sobbed, Merlin tried to comfort and soothe her. But as soon as heard the chains rattle, her wild eyes cleared.

She screamed in rage and swung her leg out, kicking Merlin's. His ankle twisted sharply and as he stumbled her wrist was pulled on by the chain cuffs tied to the ceiling and he felt sick as he heard it pop. Merlin screamed long and hard as tears brimmed his eyes.

Gwaine started to angrily bang on the glass like barrier the enchantment caused, while Percival tried to calm the nobel down. Leon stood shaking off in the back, unable to see his friend tortured like this.

And Arthur, he just kneeled on the ground where he'd fallen after the first horrid scream. He had a hand on the enchantment wall, as though trying to make Merlin aware of his presence by the simple friendly gesture. The king's were wide and glossy as he stared in horror, unable to look away, as Merlin was being broken apart right before him as he lay helpless to end his suffering.

What broke him the most was that Merlin thought he was alone. That the others hadn't yet found him. Merlin didn't know the blocked screams or the tears or the hitting. Merlin didn't know his friends were right there by him like they always were. He didn't know any of that and it killed Arthur to know it.

Merlin's eyes were still strong and focused, yet now dulled, as he stared up at his torturer from his saging head. His skin had grown a layer of sweat and blood covered half of his clothes and body, but still he never told. It was obvious that Merlin couldn't stand it much longer, the way his body sagged in the chains and the whimpers he made every time Morgana moved him or delivered more magical blows.

But with the lack of answer from the long since spent young man, Morgana was getting frustrated. So she glanced over at the fire lighting the cave sitting in the corner and brought it over right under Merlin's feet. With the wrecked ankle, Merlin couldn't move his burning feet from the smolders of the long burning fire. Morgana simply watched as her enemy's flesh began to melt and blister, crisping to black and in some places falling away all together.

She simply screamed at him again the question she was after. "Tell me where Emrys is!" Merlin bellowed back at her, entreating. "Please! Please stop it! Morgana, stop!" He continued screeching as the pain racing up his feet. Still holding the knife, she growled at slashed at his leg.

Morgana seethed more at him. "Tell me!" She focused her magic on making the flames shoot higher up Merlin's skin. First just up to his knee, and after a few more slashes on his legs when he still refused her. Than she screamed out in frustration and raised in up to his hip. Still he wouldn't answer the question and she reached through the flames, her magic protecting her from heat and burns, and cut up his legs even more.

"This is what it feels like Merlin! All those people dying by a pyre while you serve at Arthur's side, ignorant to their pain! This is their final agony before death and now you get a taste of it. Now tell me, who is Emrys!?"

Merlin hung his head as his bangs stuck to his forehead through his sweat. He began to cry, unable to withstand it all. "I am. I am Emrys."

Morgana's eyes widened. "You have magic. You are the great Emrys. Working under the king, executer of all magic users? Oh this is perfect!" She smirked at leaned closer into Merlin's bruised and bloody face. "I'm not going to kill you Merlin. Not yet. I will you feel like I had. Rejected and alone. Then, when you are either about to be executed or I feel you have had enough, I will come back and kill you my self. Arthur and all his precious Knights are here."

With a laugh and a wave of her hand, the barriers dropped as well as the exaggerated fire flames over the burnt out embers and vanishes in a gust of wind. The Knights fell over one another, all of them having been against the glass at Merlin's admittance. But they all ran over to their chained friend. Arthur took Excalibur and first the chains holding him up, and then slicing off the bracelet holding back his defense. His magic.

They all just carried him, no one talking or killing Merlin (...yet... Thought a voice in the back of his mind). Except for Gwaine. While everyone was holding Merlin gingerly out of the cave and to the horses, Gwaine like Arthur was at one of Merlin's shoulders babbling on to keep him distracted and awake. But really, when wasn't Gwaine talking?

Just before they reaches the horses, everything caught up to him as the shock wore off. Merlin began to sob violently, shaking around and red eyed. They laid him down in the soft grass and the sobbing continued. Arthur began to say some words Merlin didn't care to register but the voice soothed him as Gwaine patted his back. Leon and Percival brought over fruit and water for Merlin to eat.

But Merlin caught sight of his mangled legs. They were completely charred black to the bone or stained scarlet with his oozing blood. Suddenly he was retching. Again there were the soothing voices and comforting gestures all around that Merlin didn't really notice. Trying to move, realizing he still had to make it home as did everyone else (who knew when Morgana would be back), Merlin found that he couldn't.

Feeling tears come again, he buried his face in his hand as the other was still broken and laying uselessly to the side, and chocked out a sentence. "I … can't walk… I can't- can't … I can't I can't-" Merlin began to hyperventilate and cry again, when surprisingly Arthur wrapped him in a strong hug.

"It'll be alright Merlin. We'll take you to Giaus and you'll be better. But now horses won't do. Percival? Can you carry him back home? We aren't that far." Melrin just stared at them all and winced as Percival tried to gently pull him into his ginormous arms. "Why aren't you going to kill me? You heard Morgana, I'm a sorcerer, I was born with magic. I'm the most powerful sorcerer even. Or where you not there for that?"

Arthur rolled his blue eyes. "Well you'd better be, if I'm going to make you my court sorcerer. Once I take away the ban that is. Might take a while. Maybe then you can fix up your legs yourself, save your uncle from all that work." Merlin was glad that nothing would change. That Morgana was wrong.

They weren't Uther. Merlin wouldn't be rejected. He would be welcomed back home.


	17. The Unknown Victim (FIXED)

**Title: **The Unknown Victim

**Summery: **Merlin is attacked by bandits, and beaten so badly he is unrecognizable to everyone.

**Sorry! Don't know what happened, but it's hopefully fixed now!**

After hearing word that Hunith was unwell, Merlin set out at once to care for his ill mother. He said a quick explanation to Arthur and said he would be gone for a weeks time. Merlin mounted his horse and rode of into the darkening wood to be with his mother.

A few hours after the sun set, Merlin was halfway to Ealdor. But in the darkness, his steed could only go so fast even with his small magic speeding it. Hearing a crackling in the trees around him, Merlin halted his horse to a slow trot. Looking around, Merlin noticed nothing.

But as he turned his head, a man appeared out of the bush behind him and pulled him from his horse. More men came out, until there was a band of three grown men. Merlin was aware he was still within the boarders of Camelot, and could not risk his magic knowing the odds were at least one would flee and get him revealed.

"'Ello, boy. We don't wanna hurt you, now. We just wanna get somma that coin and food you got in ya pack." The man who spoke must have been the leader. His voice was gravely and deep. The clothes he wore had patches and stains in various colors over the white fabric. The odorous man was tall, but not as tall as Percival was, nor as much muscle.

"I don't have any coin or food. All I've got in my pack is supplies for my mother. She's ill and needs my help." Merlin didn't let his voice quiver, instead stood tall and dignified. "I'm just a servant I don't have much coin." Another of the men, not as big as the other in hight but certainly larger in girth but not muscle, sneered and spoke forth.

"I don't believe you," his voice was not deep or gravely, but almost melodic. Seems to be wasted on such an awful man, Merlin thought. The second man grabbed Merlin pack off the horse and ripped it open, dumping the contents onto the cold ground. Only medicine fell out and broke on e leave covered forest floor.

The leader spoke again to Merlin, eyeing him up and down in a way that made a shiver go down Merlin's spine. "So you were tellin the truth. Doesn't mean we still can't get some fun outta you." With great force, he clamped a large hand over Merlin's bicep so hard Merlin was sure there would be bruises.

"That hair looks too long, don'tcha think? I think he needs a haircut." With a laugh, the third one came up to Merlin and tackled him to the ground. He sat on his chest, making the warlock struggle for breath. He tried to shove him off with his hands, but the leader simply stepped on them. Merlin gasped as he heard a crunch, feeling his fingers break but not letting them hear him scream.

The third man whipped out a knife hidden in his boot and began chopping away at Merlin's hair. The bandit was not at all gentle and Merlin winced as parts of his bare scalp were sliced. The men all laughed around Merlin and took turns trying to make Merlin scream.

It became a sort of game to them, on who could tear a scream from his mouth first but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. They hit him various times in various places and Merlin nearly screamed when he felt a rib or two crack but bit his tongue instead, yelling insults afterwords about how the handmaidens could hit better.

They hit his mouth so many times Merlin couldn't even talk, just give animalistic grunts. His broken fingers throbbed. One man, Merlin forgot which one as he could hardly see the through his swollen nearly shut eyes, stood on his leg moving around until it was broken. It was only when the same was done to his left arm and his broken leg was kicked simultaneously that a scream ripped through his body.

After a few more hits for good measure, and taking his clean stainless clothes and leaving him only with a flimsy white cloth to be used as underwear. They took his horse and his pack and left him on the freezing ground in his own blood. Merlin laid there and shivered and after a few minutes he got up and suffered the humiliation of slipping on the cloth.

As the young man tried to walk, shooting pain raced up his mangled leg and he fell, only hurting his brown hands and wrist more. For a while, Merlin lay in his blood and filth in that forest crying in pain. He couldn't call for the dragon anywhere in the forest, and his sick mother wouldn't be able to help him. He couldn't use magic less any one see him in this state, nor did Merlin have the energy to do so.

So Merlin began to crawl painfully, dragging his useless arm and leg with him. Everything hurt and by sunrise, Merlin was only half way back to Camelot. Suddenly, Merlin heard the sound of horses coming closer to him, and panicked. He was in the middle of the road and his broken body couldn't move fast enough to get him out of the May by the time the horses reached him.

Luckily the riders saw him, and Merlin recognized the armored uniform of the Knights of Camelot. The patrols found him!

"Halt!" Merlin heard the distinctive voice of Leon, and the sound if horses running faded. He watched as Leon jumped of his horse to come kneel by Merlin on the dirt road. Merlin was thankful more than he'd ever been before when he felt the red cloth of the knight's cape wrap around his shoulders.

"Gwaine! Percival! Come here, I think he's been beaten!" More thumping feet, more people kneeling next to Merlin. Percival stared at Merlin, and the warlock saw no recognition in his eyes.

"Was it bandits?" The gentle warrior asked Merlin. When he tried to talk, all that came out was some pained gurgles. His mouth was still too swollen to talk, as was his bitten tongue. So he instead settle on nodding pitifully. Gwaine just shook his head and patted Merlin's undamaged arm.

"Poor bastard. They even took his clothes. We should probably bring him to Giaus."

Leon nodded. "We should stay here a while though. We don't want those wounds to get infected, and he could use some food and water."

Merlin stared into a puddle from the rain the earlier day had brought, and saw his swollen face and hairless head. He couldn't even recognize himself, no wonder the Knights couldn't. Merlin suddenly retched into the dirt at the sight of what had been done to him. Percival, ever the kind man, rubbed his back soothingly as he sobbed.

After all his bleeding wounds were wrapped and cleaned and Merlin was given some water, they prepared to go back to Camelot to get the mysterious beaten man some help. "There's no way he can rise with that leg, not to mention he can't hold on. Look at that, they broke his fingers. Percival can you carry him back? We aren't far."

Gwaine's familiar voice was the last thing he heard before Percival scooped him up in his arms, like a fragile China doll. When they reached Camelot, Gwaine ran ahead to alert the physician of the broken man in Percival's arms.

"Lay him on the table there. Oh, poor lad." Giaus also didn't realize who the patient was when they stepped into the chambers. As Merlin laid on the cot, Giaus checked over his injuries, listing them aloud to the three Knights in the room so they'd know what to report to Arthur.

"Broken leg… may also be fractured in other places… two broken ribs… bruises all over but it seems like no internal injuries… swollen eyes… broken jaw, he won't be able to talk for a while… broken arm… all fingers are broken as well… but there seems to be no other injuries but I'll have to watch for infections." Merlin let out little gasps and moan of pain when Giaus's hands lightly drifted and applied pressure to his various bodily harms.

Leon nodded, and went to inform the King of the injuries man they found in the woods. Percival left to go prepare for training in an hour, but Gwaine stayed. "Oi, Giaus. Where's Merlin? Haven't seen him all day." Giaus hardly looked at him from redressing his patient's bandages.

"His mother was ill. He's staying with her for the week." Gwaine groaned. "Now we'll have to deal with frumpy princess for a whole week. You know how he gets when Merlin's away." The man in question wanted desperately to shout that he was there, that he wasn't with his mum. But all that he could manage was a few choked sounds.

After Gwaine bid his goodbye to the court physician, Merlin once again began to cry. He couldn't even talk, no one knew who he was, and he was in so much pain. Hot, fat tears fell down his bruised face as Giaus set his broken bones and put them into splints. He didn't comfort Merlin or give him a hug like he would have.

For days Merlin laid in the bed, listening to everyone talking, sometimes about him. Sometimes Arthur would come in and try to ask questions, having to do yes or no because Merlin still couldn't talk and his broken fingers wouldn't let him write. After the week was over and the Knights still didn't see Merlin return, a letter was sent from Hunith.

"Dear Giaus,

Merlin still has not arrived. Is he well? Have you changed the days of his arrival? I've gotten no letter and am beginning to grow concerned. Please respond as soon as you can.

Hunith."

When Arthur finished reading the letter to his Knights, they all stared in horror. Arthur sent out Percival and Gwaine to track down Merlin. Arthur wouldn't be able to leave the castle, as Guinevere was already away to spend some time with distant family. Leon was to help Arthur figure out the name of the mysterious victim should anyone come looking for him.

They'd devised a system, though it would take a long time, to go down the alphabet one letter at a time and the victim would nod when the letter was next in his name. So off they went down to the physician chambers armed with a quill and parchment paper.

"J?… no… K?… no… L?… no… M?… yes! Okay Leon first letter is M! A?… B?… C?… D?… E?… yes, alright. Leon 'Me' so far." And on it went, Arthur listing the letters and Leon writing it down. Once the name was finished and they looked back at what they wrote, Arthur felt sick.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice quaked at the realization and Leon just stared in horror. Merlin just began to roll his eyes, but couldn't help the tears of relief that filled his eyes. He began to laugh out of pure joy when suddenly the mutilated laughter turned into chocking.

Merlin's eyes got wide and fearful as he stared at Arthur and clutched his neck. Blood spilled over past his lips like a wave. He began jerking as well, eyes rolling into his head, reopening his scabs and bleeding again as red chocked the air from him.

Arthur had just shouted for Giaus when Merlin faded from consciousness, just barely aware of Leon's hands holding him still on his side.

In the forest, Percival and Gwaine had ditched their armor and were in their regular clothing. They rode out along the forest path until they passed a tavern. Gwaine laughed and jokingly suggested to go in. Percival gave him a disapproving look, until he spotted Merlin's horse tied to a pole outside the bar.

"There's his horse. Maybe he just stopped for a drink and ended up staying a while?" Though Percival made a simple explanation, he couldn't help the feeling of unease that settled deep in his stomach. So they walked toward the tavern, Gwaine going inside to check it out and Percival outside just in case something happened and someone tried to run.

"Oi, hello there!" Gwaine shouted over the drunken noise once he didn't spot Merlin though it was obvious his horse was outside. "I noticed a lovely horse outside! The brown, fine trimmed lady with the brown leather saddle? I'd like to buy her, who's her owner!"

In the dark corner of the bar, three men sat but one stood up. "That'd be mine. Why don't we talk business?" Gwaine smiled. The man was drunk yet, and he somehow got hold of his friend's horse. Oh, Gwaine would so love to fight right now. They walked out back, by the horse but Percival was still hidden behind a large tree, listening in.

"So where'd you get the horse?" Gwaine stared at the man, trying not to let his anger show. The bandit just laughed.

"Oh, it was so much fun. This man… gave me the horse after… a bit of persuasion. Have you ever made someone scream? Such beautiful sounds. This one was a fighter tho. It was fun to break him. Didn't even flinch as we scalped him. Not bad body too, when we stole the clothes,but we were on a schedule. Didn't get to have all my fun. I recommend it, it's a fun experience. Ah, but you lad, you look like the bandit type, you've probably done the same. How bout 10 gold for the horse?"

Gwaine stared in horror at his words, realizing just where Merlin was. In the physician chambers, beaten half to death. Gwaine was jolted out of his state of shock when his friend's attacker stopped talking. Without a word, he punched him, right in the nose. But that didn't stop him. No, first Gwaine tackled him, then kept on beating on him until Percival came out.

"Gwaine, we have to return him to the king. Wouldn't want him too bad or else he'll go the physician instead of the dungeons." Percival knelt down next to the groaning and bloody man, and punched him, but not hard enough to lose consciousness. "He was our friend, and he is a friend of king, and the entirety of Camelot. You're going to pay for each bruise and cut you gave Merlin."

They tied him up to a tree while they went in to get the others. Gwaine made his way over to the corner where the other two bandits sat, while Percival trailed behind him. Both had murder in their eyes and smears of blood on their hands.

When the cowards tried to run, Percival came up quickly behind them and grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and slammed their faces down on the table. Gwaine grabbed one and turned him over by the roots of his hair and began pounding on his face to the screams of the two men and the tavern.

"You- nearly- killed- my- friend! You- beat- Merlin- for- fun! You- " As Gwaine screamed at the man, punctuated with another blow, Percival just silently beat on him with his eyes burning with hatred.

Once satisfied, they tied all three pairs of their hands securely with more rope and toed the other from the tree.

"Oh no, Percival, it seems we don't have a cart to put these prisoners in? Whatever shall we do about that?" Percival smiled wickedly. "Oh, Gwaine, I guess they'll have to just walk through the entire forest until we reach Camelot!"

And that's just what the bandits were made to do, stumbling across and hurting themselves more as the horses they were attached to ran back to Camelot to inform Arthur of good news, while Gwaine held fig to the reigns of Merlin's taken horse.

When they arrived Arthur ran out to greet them before noticing the bloody men trailed behind his Knights. Gwaine jumped off his horse as well as Percical, who held the end of the room the others were attached to. When Gwaine reached Arthur, he wasted no time to begin talking.

"Sire, the man in Giaus's chambers is Merlin. These are the ones that did it to him. The first one, the leader, bragged about making him scream." No one failed to notice the way Arthur's hands shook. "Sire-," Percival began, but Arthur pushes past him and walked up to the leader, punching him once more straight in his broken nose.

"He could be dead right now! And you take pride in making people suffer? Come on then. Scream!" Arthur was shouting while his fists were flying, adding more bruises and blood to the man's face and body. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Guinevere came home from her Aunt's home. She jumped off her horse and ran to her husband, as the first thing she saw when she arrived was Arthur beating a tied up man in the courtyard.

"Arthur, what are you doing!?" She grabbed his arm as he aimed for another punch. She wasn't strong enough to stop his arm from delivering another blow, but her loving touch made him stop. "Explain yourself! What are you doing?"

Arthur sighed. "Guinevere, Merlin left to visit his mum, and they attacked him. They beat him almost to death and patrol flour shim crawling nearly naked in the woods. He could be dead right now, he might be, and these men are responsible for making him suffer. He can't even talk, Guinevere. And they were bragging about his screams."

Guinevere began to have tears in her eyes throughout the story whispering quite, "no"s and "Merlin"s. But when she heard the last bit she froze. "He what?!" She almost screeched the words out, before turning and punching him right in the temple, her ring cutting his face. The man was out cold and Guinevere examined the blood covering her hand now, making sure no damage was done to her gift from Arthur.

"Way to go, Gwen!" Gwaine cheered and laughed, and with all the fear and tension, all the other joined in as the queen blushed. But then they all straightened out.

"Wait, Arthur," Gwaine spoke quietly, just loud enough to hear clearly. "What did you mean he could be dead." Arthur put his head in his hands as he told the story.

"Me and Leon were just sitting there with him, we just figured out it was him. But then he laughed but started chocking. Blood came out of his mouth, so much blood…" The King closed his eyes, not wanting them to see the tears there. He tried to keep his voice steady as he continued. "Giaus made us all leave, saying he had to do an emergency something or what not. Turns out there was delayed enteral damage."

Gwen raised her hand to her face, wiping away a stray tear while Gwaine let out a shaky breath and ran back to the physician chambers. Gwen, Percival, and Arthur followed, while Arthur ordered a guard to take them to the dungeons with no need to be gentle.

For a long time after they joined Leon outside of the chambers, they sat waiting for news. Just before sunset was when Giaus came out, shutting the door behind him. He was covered in ragged cloth covered in blood. "Don't worry, he'll live. You guys can come in and sit with him, but he won't be conscious for another few hours at least."

When they walked in, a collective gasp was heard. Merlin laid in the cot, but this time he didn't have a shirt on in case of another emergency, exposing his nasty bruises and a fresh scar from whatever Giaus had done running right down the middle of him from chest to naval.

At seeing her broken friend, Guinevere sobbed while Arthur held her in his strong arms. Leon just had his hand on Merlin's shoulder, bowing his head. Gwaine had his head laying next to Merlin while holding his cold hand. Percival stood behind Gwaine, stroking Merlin's bald head affectionately. They'd all help Merlin get through it, and the men who did this to him would not go unpunished.


	18. Safe and Sound

**Title: **Safe and Sound

**Summery: **A Freylin song fic, safe and sound is the song, about her and Merlin in the catacombs. I know it wasn't really that long, but I imagined they stayed with each other for a few weeks.

**AN: All rights for** **this song go to Taylor Swift and The Civil War. Oh my God, thank you for requesting this. I love Freylin so much. I hope this song fic is okay. I just always thought this song was perfect for them. Well, I'll be crying and writing now, enjoy! **

*I REMEMBER TEARS STREAMING DOWN YOUR FACE WHEN I SAID 'I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO.' WHEN ALL THOSE SHADOWS ALMOST KILLED YOUR LIGHT. I REMEMBER YOU SAID 'DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE.' BUT ALL THATS DEAD AND GONE AND PASSED TONIGHT.*

Merlin sat in the tunnels, holding Freya tight. Though damaged and broken she was, Merlin couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young woman still was in the candlelight. She was crying again, after having another nightmare. She'd told Merlin she was scared at night and so he'd stay with her and leave once she was soundly asleep.

But most days after an hour or so of sleep she'd jolt up, crying and screaming. He'd hush her and comfort her and when she fell asleep again she wouldn't have another nightmare. He remembers the first morning she awoke after him having comforted her from her horrid dreams.

He'd realize he was in love by then, and little known by him, that morning when Freya awoke she was too. She felt so safe and like her broken prices were healing when he was with her.

"Freya, I'll be back. I just got to go to work. I'll be back tonight, I promise. You don't have to be afraid." But she could already feel the fear coming back at the thought of him leaving her after keeping her nightmares away like that. She felt like her broken pieces were already falling apart again.

He was the only person who still loved her and cared for her, even so damaged. She couldn't handle him leaving her. Because all the people who said that left her for good and she was captured while they were gone.

"Don't leave me here alone." Freya began to sob. The little family she had after she became the Bastet, the little amount of people who still stayed with her and loved her said they'd be back. But they didn't return. Not before she was found by others who tortured her and broke her. She didn't want that to happen with the first man she trusted and loved since she was cursed.

"I'll never let you go." Freya only cried harder at Merlin's soft, love filled words. No one ever loved her like this. The thought of it, and what her cursed self might do to him shall he ever stay past midnight was over whelming. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, ever hurt him.

JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES. THE SUN IS GOING DOWN. YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT, NO ONE CAN HURT YOU NOW. COME MORNING LIGHT YOU AND I'LL BE SAFE AND SOUND.

After a week or so of Merlin caring for her, finally someone who will always be there and love her unconditionally, Freya's nightmares turned from her bloody victims to Merlin as her next. Freya would wake up screaming.

She'd see Merlin, sometimes napping with her, and shake him until he opened his eyes, and scream at him to wake up. When he would she would throw herself into his arms and cry into his chest muttering to herself.

"You aren't dead, you aren't dead, you aren't dead…" It was almost a chant, to convince herself her dream was just that. Merlin wouldn't ask, just held her tight and rocked back and forth until she was soothed back into slumber. He'd stay until he'd hear the midnight bell chime, then he'd leave to go back and get some sleep.

As Merlin soothed her back into a fitless slumber, he'd whisper to her. "Just close your eyes, Freya. The sun is going down." He'd describe a sunset to her, one that he saw when he was younger. She'd ask questions, wiping her eyes, about his life and he'd respond in that soft silky voice she loved from him. Then one day, she said something that brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm scared, Merlin. What if they find me? What if something happens to you?" His arms around her became tighter as he stopped rocking. He stared into her eyes, wiping the hair from her face as he pressed a kiss onto her chapped, soft lips.

"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Every night when she began to shift in her sleep from an obvious nightmare he'd whisper the words he said that night, and Freya would stop thrashing.

Sometimes he'd miss holding her after a nightmare, but he knew that it was best she get some good sleep. So he'd just stroke her hair until he hear the midnight bell chime and he'd run back to his chambers.

DONT YOU DARE LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW, DARLING, EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE. THE WAR OUTSIDE OUR DOOR KEEPS RAGING ON. HOLD ON TO THIS LULLABY EVEN WHEN THE MUSICS GONE, GONE.

Merlin was unable to visit Freya for long anymore. He'd had to beg her not to come up and find him, lest she be found and burned. He'd have to explain that outside of their nighttime safety and loving, that the war on magic still was thriving and the hunt for her was ever strong.

Freya would cry and panic some days, delusional from lack of sleep. She hadn't seen Merlin in days amps she started to think that he'd never be coming back for her.

She'd sometime hum it to herself, her whispers filling the dank chamber she occupied now. The lullaby would soothe her back to sleep until the days Merlin would come to her again.

Little did she know, Merlin was doing the same upstairs in the castle.

JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES. THE SUN IS GOING DOWN. YOU' LL BE ALRIGHT. NO ONE CAN HURT YOU NOW. COME MORNING LIGHT YOU AND I'LL BE SAFE AND SOUND.

When Freya had been stabbed, and Merlin had taken her to the lake, she had felt death's pull on her. She smiled lightly to herself once the pain became only a dull throbbing in the back of her mind. Merlin was here with her. If he was there with her, then she didn't mind this way to die. She was free now, Freya thought. Free from the curse, and all the pain and fear. Yes, this death wasn't so bad at all.

"Merlin,… will you say it, just once more for me."

Merlin felt tears escape him as he held her like her would those nights in the catacombs after a nightmare. He'd say it again. "Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now…" Merlin chocked on his own tears as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Sunset turned the clouds to silver as the sky turned orange and purple and red, all splashed over the blue.

Merlin felt her slipping away. Her breaths became shallow and ragged. She closed her beautiful eyes after staring at the sunset. A small smile played at her lips as her arm wrapped around his neck and another held her lover's hand. She let out a content sigh, and after these next words she would be suffering in this world no more.

"Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound, Freya…"

JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES… YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT… COME MORNING LIGHT, YOU AND I'LL BE SAFE AND SOUND…


	19. Underneath The Water

When Arthur opened his eyes, he was very confused. His surroundings were nothing but blue off into the distance as far as the eye can see, with occasional waving green plants on a bottom layer of brown dirt as sand. The King felt his hair flowing upward around his head as well as his cape and other lose clothing from his chainmail and armor.

Surrounding him were ashes and stray burnt pieces of wood. Then Arthur remembered. Dying. Merlin must have given him a funeral. The Pendragon's heart clenched at the thought. He then noticed he wasn't alone. Two other figures were coming toward him, walking along the lake floor.

He went to draw his sword but realized it wasn't in his belt. With a curse, he got into fighting stance before the two figures walking to him were close enough to see clearly.

"Lancelot?" Arthur was even more confused than he had been before.

"Sire." Lancelot bowed before bringing his King into a hug. "I must say, I was hoping to see you much latter."

Arthur didn't return the hug, instead clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. His whole body was tensed under Lancelot's. His knight sighed when he noticed all of that.

"Oh, yes, you still believe I tried to have relations with Gwen… Sire, let me explain. It wasn't me, I was simply a shade, my body brought back and controlled by Morgana so Gwen would not be crowned Queen. I ask your forgiveness, Arthur."

Arthur's glare softened, and the anger left his face. His hands were no longer in fists as he pulled his friend into a hug. But then he remembered something. The other figure.

"Lancelot, who's that?" Arthur stared at the girl who was smiling sadly off to the side behind him. She was in one of Morgana's old dresses, that had gone 'missing', and had warm brown eyes. The unknown girl had long brown hair though in some places it was still tangled. A bit of red stained the stomach, and if all of them were dead here, he wouldn't have to guess how she died.

"It turns out Merlin did have a lady, Arthur." Arthur's eyes got wide and he chuckled for a while before the girl spoke. Her voice was soft and smooth, light as the water around them.

"I'm Freya. I was the first to be burned at the lake. Merlin gave all of us Funerals here, so our spirits are just here until reincarnation." She stared pointedly at Arthur for the next bit. "Until the time the Once and Future King rises again. I… me and Merlin… we didn't know each other long, but we came to love each other. He saved me and protected me.

"But I was foolish and tried to run away cause he wanted to come with me and I loved him but this was his home, he had a destiny here. I was found, though, but as my cursed beast self and I was stabbed. Merlin helped me anyways and gave me a funeral here." She wiped a few stray tears from her reminiscing.

And then it hit Arthur. The Druid, the beast, Merlin's sudden sadness. He killed her, he killed Merlin's love. "Freya, I'm sorry… I-" Freya cut him off.

"It's alright Arthur. I'm free from my curse now. I've been down here, watching him. He has a great destiny you know. His Druid name is Emrys. He's the most powerful warlock ever, he's immortal." The King become skeptical.

"How are you watching him?" "Arthur not all magic is harmful." Lancelot defended the young girl as she used her gift of magic to turn the water around them into a scene of Merlin in this live time. The magician stood by the lake side, crying. He held Arthur's sword up into the air, and threw it at the water. Freya smilied.

"Arthur why don't you get that. You can't show your face. Or your armor." So he stripped of his chainmail and rolled up his tunic and went up to the lake surface, where he caught his trusted sword and heard a small gasp from the shore.

Back on the screen Arthur watched as Merlin stared at his hand coming up to catch the sword. They sat and watched as Merlin made his was stumbling back to Camelot. He stumbled upon Percival who was sobbing over Gwaine's body. Merlin sobbed once more with his large friend. Before whispering.

"I know a place, give him an honorable funeral." So they watched as Merlin helped Percival prepare a boat, and Percival didn't even mind that Merlin used magic to light the boat.

"Gwaine…" Lancelot whispered. All Arthur could do was just stare in horror as !erlin just lost two of his best friends. They turned as Gwaine's body joined there group. When he awoke he screamed. Arthur knew by that he was tortured to death. Calmly explaining the situation to their fallen friend, Hwaien joined them to watch, still giving often snarky comments.

When Merlin reached Camelot, Guinevere came rushing out the castle to meet him, as well as Leon. She looked around for her husband before turning to her friend.

"Merlin, what happened? Where's Arthur? Giaus said… Giaus said you were healing him by a lake." Merlin could only stare at her and grasp her hand, which she pulled away.

"Gwen.… I wasn't… I wasn't fast enough… I failed him…" All of the watchers winced as their queen let out a piercing scream, clutching her hands over her heart. They were silent as she fell to the ground sobbing, as Merlin crouched down to hold her as she mourned her husband.

For a while they stayed like that. Each of them was crying, while the Knights and onlookers realized and stared. For years they would stare as Gwen lost all emotion as she became pregnant with the only child she got from Arthur and lost it in a miscarriage.

Her reign would be right and just, but war for the throne after her self inflicted death a few years later took all of Merlin's friends. Leon was killed saving Percival, who was shot by an arrow a month later. Giaus died in his sleep from his old age soon after, and Merlin soon left.

Each one of them, Merlin took to Avalon to burn. Except for his uncle, who had wished to be buried instead. Gwen had run into Arthur's arms crying as Arthur tried not to stare at the bruised neck where she hung herself. Everyone looked no different from how they died.

Gwaine joked endlessly with Pericval when he came in and even hugged him with tears he would not admit were there. When Leon arrived, they all welcomed him and hugged him, ever the nobel knight he was.

They wondered when Merlin would be joining them, but after decades and decades they realized he did not age. Instead he'd move around a lot. But when he wanted to settle, he'd take again potions or appearance altering enchantments.

No one dared comment on Merlin being evil or about his magic. The only time they'd speak of it was making jokes about how he literally did admit to it, several times. Or on how they never noticed or how they did notice.

Every night without fail Merlin would have a nightmare and make up screaming and sweating. Freya would silently cry as Gwen held her. The other just stared as he screamed and cried, longing to help. So many times they'd scream at Merlin pretending like he could hear them, when he'd tie up rope like a noose, or hold up a blade to his throat or wrists.

He'd never tried suicide. He'd just hold up the blade or noose, then tears would fill his eyes and he'd put them down, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He'd mutter it over and over. After he put the items down, and the others wouldn't scream at him not to do it anymore, silence would fill the lake. No one ever knew what to say. Nothing major happened with Merlin for hundreds of years. He avoided wars, didn't make friends, and didn't stay in one place for very long.

When it was world war 2, Merlin was sure Arthur would rise again. But he didn't. Soon, it was nearly 2000 years of waiting and Merlin was losing all hope. The light in his eyes faded and he was no longer eating. Them one day, he held the knife up to his wrist again, and started crying.

No one thought it was going to be any different than the other hundreds of times he did this until he started saying his 'sorry, I'm sorry…'s and didn't take the blade away. He dug it into his skin until red bloomed around the silver of the knife. He let out a small gasp and did the same to the other wrist. For a while Merlin sat there looking at the blood pooling on the floor.

Soon he started staggering, a small smile on his lips as he whispered, 'finally.' His eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the ground with blood still making another puddle around him. Percival's hands started shaking as soon his whole body was trembling at watching his friend kill himself.

Leon was standing off in the back, silent tears streaming down as he stared at Merlin. Freya started screaming and sobbing much like Gwen had when Arthur died. Gwen had an anxiety attack, having been triggered to when she killed herself and she couldn't imagine Merlin doing it to himself, she just couldn't.

As the two women hugged each other for comfort, Gwaine started sobbing while laying on the floor. Lancelot was much like Percival, trembling with a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur, meanwhile just went up to the scene of Merlin unconscious in his own blood and touched his face.

"Merlin, you idiot." They all stayed like that for a long while, until morning. They'd all fallen asleep ajd when they awoke, Merlin was as well. He sputtered awake and when he realized his jaggedly sliced wrists were healed over, he had an absolute fit.

Merlin cursed his immortality and his inability to save anyone he cared for and his unableness to die. He threw lamps and plates and whatnot on the little hut he was staying in before breaking down and sobbing. That's when the others heard the voice of the Great Dragon.

"It is time, for the resurrection of the Once and Future King, and his Knights. I'm afraid the warlock will find some way to kill himself if you do not, even with immortality." Gwen turned around searching for the source of the voice before shouting out into the open.

"Now hold on! What about me and Freya? You are resurrecting us too!" The dragon sighed and next thing they knew, they were all in a boat on the lake water. It was time. Merlin wouldn't be alone any longer, and Albion would rightfully be reclaimed. They were back.


	20. Memories of the Past

Memories of the Past

**An: **Sorry its been so long! Cramming for winter exams and all. I'm warning you, this is very emotional and can be a trigger.

Merlin walked into the drugstore like he did every Sunday, and picked up a cart full of herbs he used to make his potions and medicines. It also kept him closer to Giaus in a way, and he didn't want to forget all he had learned from his Uncle who had died in his sleep not too long after his King. The drugstore was something of these modern times Merlin was particularly fond of. It was much more convenient than having to dig through the forest and hand pick them himself.

But this particular Sunday, a new cashier was working. Merlin didn't take much notice of him, keeping his head down like he normally did. He wasn't too fond of aging potions, and if no one took much notice of him he could remain young for just a little while longer. It wasn't as though Merlin had much to look at anyway. His magic kept him alive and practically ageless with spell work, but funny enough when he'd been hit by a car a few decades back, he'd felt death's pull on him and he very nearly did die had it not been for the doctors.

But as he went to pay for the herb bottles, he couldn't ignore the bright head of blonde hair on the cashier. He glanced up, heart racing as he met piercing blue eyes. No… it couldn't be. He would have known.

"Arthur…," Merlin breathed, barely able to hear his own heavy breathing over the pounding blood in his ears.

"Do I know you?" The man was identical to the great kind from so long ago. His face was warped with confusion, the exact same as when they had first met, bringing Merlin to think about memories he hadn't allowed himself to think on in hundreds of years.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked the warlock, his smirk turning to a confused scowl.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin had smiled and stuck out his hand for salutation. 'Prat…' he thought, the moment the prince disregarded his greeting.

Merlin wasn't aware how long he was staring at what could only be Arthur Pendragon resurrected at last from the Lake of Avalon. Merlin wasn't aware that another Great War must be upon them if he was now restiveness, all he could process was that Arthur remembered nothing. Arthur didn't remember him.

Merlin just stared down at the now empty basket and gave his cash over, knowing the exact amount having been there so many times. The realization that after nearly two thousand years, Arthur returned but had no recollection of his past life with his manservant was too much for him to be able to process that his wallet with a forged I.D.

When the warlock returned to his flat, he locked the door and fell to the floor crying. Merlin wasn't aware how long he sat there sobbing for, but soon enough with burning eyes and a tight throat, he heard a light knock echoing through the wooden door his head was leaning against.

"Colin?" Guinevere called in. "Are you alright in there? I came to bring you some dinner and he neighbors said they heard you have another panic attack, but you were crying this time. Colin?"

Gwen was a waitress at the neighborhood's diner. Merlin hadn't befriended anyone for hundreds of years. Every time he did, they either died while he remained alive and young as always, or he'd have to leave them. But he hadn't met any other reincarnations of his past friends from Camelot before until Guinevere. He'd saw Morgana as a model in a magazine years back, but could never bear to face her in person.

Merlin had walked into the diner, planning on just seeing if this town was large enough for him to blend in as long as possible inconspicuously. But when it was Gwen he looked up to see, he knew he'd stay anyway. He knew he shouldn't, but he became best friends with her.

When she'd learned from Merlin's neighbors about his frequent nightmares and panic attacks that usually got him pity or noise complaints, she'd all but moved in with him.

"You've obviously been through some awful things, and I understand it might not help to talk about it, but I'll be damned if I'm letting you go through it alone." With her hands on her hips, she never took no for an answer.

Since then, she'd regularly bring him home cooked foods three times a week and had the neighbors call her if he ever had an 'incident'. She never asked, but the question of what had happened to him was always in her eyes. But still she never pushed him to tell her, only soothed him during his meltdowns.

Merlin would either scream or cry into Gwen's shoulder as she held him, rocking him like a child and whispering his false name and comforting lines into his ear. During the nightmares or while he had a panic attack he'd let a few things slip occasionally but they were always vague and always the same.

"I couldn't save him… we were almost there I could have saved him I should have tried harder I should have been faster… it's my fault… I never even told him everything… it's my fault…"

Now here Gwen was again, knocking at his flat's door like every time he freaked out. Merlin honestly believed she had bribed his neighbors in some way to always call her. Always, without fail. Merlin wiped his eyes and stood up, opening the door for his only friend. Immediately, she laid down the casserole she brought him and hugged him tightly.

"Colin, what happened? This wasn't just a nightmare was it?" Merlin pulled away and stared into her warm brown eyes, and suddenly it all seemed to fade away. He saw her happily kissing her King, in her beautiful embroidered gown, a huge grin spreading across her face. He took all of that away from her.

Merlin looked down, away from her eyes and her happy past life he destroyed.

"I saw him. He had died in my arms so long ago and I saw him at the drug store. I've been here hoping I could see his face for so long and he didn't even know me. So what have I been waiting for? There's nothing left for me now, if he doesn't remember. All else there is is guilt.

"I've done so many horrible things, Gwen, all for him because it had been my destiny. And what was it all for then? I've ruin so many lives. I created a killer out of a just and beautiful girl because I… I've been such an awful person Gwen, because of him and now he's gone."

Gwen grabbed his face with shocking force for such tiny hands and pulled his head to face her. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Colin, look at me. You do not get to say you have nothing. Because you have me, and all I have is you and my brother and I will not let Elyan be all I have either. I don't know what you've done, or what you really mean but it is behind you. You need to let that guilt go, because a man cannot hold as much guilt as you do on such scrawny shoulders. So no more of this Colin. You need to-"

"Get out."

"Colin, what -"

"I said get out, Guinevere! You don't get to say I shouldn't be guilty. Not when I-. No. I had ruined you, and Morgana, and everyone else I knew because I thought it was right but it never was. So just GO!"

"Morgana, what are you-?"

"GO!" Merlin screamed, grabbing a glass on the counter and throwing it at the wall. Gwen's eyes widened as she scrambled out of the door with dripping eyes. Merlin let out scream after scream, nails ripping at his flesh.

With blurry eyes and a pounding head, Merlin realized what he needed to do next. He was so tired, so guilty. He stumbled to the bathroom, breathing heavily. He grabbed his bottle of sleeping pills Gwen gave him to help with the nightmares.

"No more nightmares," he whispered as he put an handfuls worth into his mouth, forcing them down his throat. Handful after handful they all went down until the bottle was empty. A soft smile pulled at his lips as his eyes dropped nearly shut.

He stumbled toward the kitchen, so he could see the painted pictures he spelled for only him to see. Arthur, sword in hand. Guinevere in her flowing dress crowed queen upon her thrown. Morgana in green dresses, back when she was kind and pure. Giaus, reading a potions book. The knights in armor, celebrating a battle won in the tavern back when Lancelot was alive and the round table whole. Merlin wanted to die seeing them.

Suddenly the numbed bliss Merlin had been feeling was replaced with burning nausea, vomit spilling from his mouth. The pill bottle dropped from his hand as he lay on the floor. He felt deaths pull, finally. Merlin was glad his suspicions were true. That his magic kept him alive but not unable to kill. His hands trembled and his head was breaking from the inside out it felt, but still he smiled knowing it was all going to be over. Black spots dotted his vision, so Merlin closed his eyes and purged once more.

"Hey, um I found your wallet and your card said this was the address so I thought- you alright? Oh my-" The babbling stopped and when Merlin began retching the door was slammed open.

Surely the pills were quick and effective with their overdoses, because Merlin must have been hallucinating when he opened his eyes. He knew the voice was recognizable. Because low and behold, shrouded in golden light from the from the flat's lamp, stood Arthur. Except it wasn't him, not really. This man here was simply in his body but it was just a hallow she'll of the great King Merlin remembered. Except when he opened his mouth…

"Merlin!" The not-Arthur dropped to his knees, not paying mind to the bile as he put his hand on Merlin's trembling arm. Merlin was stunned. No one had called him that in nearly five hundred years.

"Arth… you're here," Merlin nearly cried, not wanting to really put his faith in this. He was just so tired. "I always wished you'd be here, as I was there for you when…" a bit of blood dribbled past his lip from where he cut himself on a shard of glass. He hadn't felt the pain of glass in his palms and face, hadn't remembered the cup he had thrown at Guinevere.

"It's just a shame it isn't real."

Arthur's face twisted, his brow ringing itself like a hand towel to dry. When he walked through the door, the truth hit him. All his memories came flooding back and he remembered. Remembered the banter and the jests, the feel of a sword in his hand, the pain of battle, and Merlin's tears face as darkness closed in.

"I want you to always be you."

How bitter sweet that was, when one had gone through his life unknowing and the other had been wrecked, completely changed by his grief.

"Merlin, you idiot. What have you done? I'm here, Merlin. This isn't a dream. I'm here, how do I fix this. Merlin." Merlin's eyes began to close and Arthur cradled his head, trying not to cry as Merlin's arm circled around to hug him round the head one last time, eerily paralleling the events a thousand years past. Arthur smacked his face, willing him to stay awake.

Shrieking followed a loud crash, and heads turned to see Gwen with a plate of homage food dropped and shattered before her and her arms shook in shock.

"Colin!" She screamed loudly, and the man's eyes opened wider and he smiled droopily at her as she kneeled by Arthur with tears in her eyes.

"Haha… death isn't all that bad. Arthur and Gwen, just how it was. The beginning is the end. If only Morgana were here. But it's best she's not. Wish I could say sorry. Didn't really mean to kill her. Well I didn't want to. I just had a destiny to protect someone. Shoulda helped her though. Look how much that worked out. Haha." His words were slurred, and like it had been with Arthur, the sheer panic brought out Guinevere's memories. She began crying more so, sobs shaking her.

"Merlin…? I'm sure she's not mad. We found each other before reincarnation, and she said she forgives you Merlin. You are forgiven. Arthur's alive and Morgana is good again. It's okay Merlin. You don't have to be afraid." Guinevere was lying and Arthur knew it. Before this new life was a blank space, no memories. She had never seen Morgana. But anything to give a dying friend peace. She knew it was happening, and she had no way to stop it.

"But you guys are here." Merlin smiled, the doe eyed goofy smile he had when he first came to Camelot before it all vanished. "I'm not afraid at all. What a beautiful dream this is."

His eyes closed and his smile stuck with him as his hand was limp in Arthur's hand, Guinevere's over his, though neither remembered grasping it in the first place.

A pricing siren was growing louder in distance. A neighbor the floor above had called the police for all the commotion, and paramedics came bustling in to find Gwen and Arthur grasping Merlin's still warm hand, leaning into each other. The only sound to be heard was Guinevere's sobs and she Kaye's her hand on her best friend's still chest as red lights from the ambulance flashed through the window.

The paramedics has to practically shove them off of him. One held them back, pulling them away gently, while the other checked vitals. The man near Merlin looked up at his partner, giving a soft shake of his head.

Gwen screamed and Arthur locked his arms around her torso from behind to keep her from thrashing about. Tears clouded his eyes and he buried his head in Gwen's dark curls to hid them.

Oh how the scenes plaid out in Arthur's mind. An inevitable fatality, a dying man held by the other as he spoke through a delirious haze, minutes away from having been saved. He would have laughed at the irony had his chest not ached so much.

"Fear not, young Pendragon. A sorcerer so great can never be dead for long. Wait for him, and one day the Greatest Warlock to Walk the Earth will be reborn from his ashes when magic itself is endangered and the rest of the Camelot Greats shall join him as they once were."

The paramedic pulled away, and Arthur soared him a glance. He was gruff, with graying hair that may once have been a gleaming gold, and a scar patch on his face that may almost look like scales.

"You… weren't you a dragon?"

The man just winked and walked away, to where his partner was waiting.


End file.
